The Noob and the Rider
by NOOBMAISTER
Summary: In this story, Eragon is taken to the world of Runescape. The minute he gets there, he find out Saphira is away from him. Eragon will meet many characters, and defeat many foes to get to Saphira, and when he gets to her, he must fight in a war. That is some of the spoilers i can give, haha.
1. Chapter 1 The unthinkable savior

**Hi guys, this is my first story, and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do not originate from an English-speaking country, so maybe my writing sucks. But if it does, I don't mind you telling me.**

 **If you like the story, please tell others, or follow (so you don't have to look all around the place for my work). Do not favorite if you don't want to, I hate it when someone goes like "Hey, like my work! Now! Or else!"**

 **Hope you like it, but if you don't like it, I'm sorry I wasted your time.**

 **The places and people of the story is not my property, Runescape is owned by Jagex, and the Inheritance cycle is owned by Christopher Paolini. The characters called ZzMSAzZ, NOOBMAISTER and Linescart, is my characters in Runescape. I will not say this again. (NOOBMAISTER is from the private servers I play).**

 **The king of Runescape, Kingy, is made by me.**

 **The Ancient Language in this story is taken from Christopher Paolini's list of words, and the "** ** _An introduction to the Ancient Language._** **By Sophie Brouwer, Susannah Dijkstra and Emma Konjin".**

 **Enjoy. I use the Ancient Language some times, and for you to better understand, I have used '' those over it. Ex. That is a 'seithr'.**

 **The Ancient words are in the end of the chapter, so you can see what they mean.**

 **I will not say that again.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy**

Eragon wake up with a terrible headache. He also felt a feeling of emptiness. "Good morning, Saphira" he said. He opened his eyes, and saw that there was no Saphira, anywhere near him. The feeling of emptiness grew larger. Eragon opened his mind, and scanned the area he woke up. No one there, he found out soon enough. Except some strange bugs and insects, but that did not worry him, much.

" _Saphira!_ " He yelled in his mind, but to no avail. Eragon started to cry, for he had never felt such an emptiness in his mind since, well, before he found Saphira's egg in the Spine. Eragon had heard stories about Riders loosing their dragons, and that was how they felt. Eragon thought Saphira was dead. The tears flooded Eragons eyes, and he started sobbing. He told himself he should stop, but the terrible emptiness was too great. Eragon stood up, only too fall down on his knees. He wore leather garments, covering him from feet to neck. His head was uncovered. Eragon wore his sapphire-blue cape, and his fathers ring, Aren. Eragon noticed he did not have his blue sword, Brisingr, or the magical hammer-necklace Eragon had gotten as a gift from Gannel the dwarf.

Eragon became aware of someone coming towards him. A man in strange armor came in Eragons direction. The man wore red armor, large and seemingly heavy, which covered his upper body like a superprotective platebody. His legs were in thin, but also seemingly heavy, red platelegs. The man's boots were brown and looked like an extremely hard type of leather. The man's gloves were dark and made of metal. On the head was a strange mask. A pointy mask that looked like a white wolf's head. The man came closer, and Eragon tried to read the man's mind, to find the man's intentions. Eragon could not reach the man. He could search the area, but Eragon could not come in the man's mind. There was no wall; there was no way for Eragon to get into the man's mind. The man were few feats away and started to talk.

"Why are you crying? Are you just a little loser? Haha, your no one, you piece of shit! Get out of my way before I shut your mouth with my Dragon Claws!" Eragon got really angry. Who was this guy, to treat him like that when Saphira was probably dead? Who was this guy, to mock him in that way. _I will show this 'dúmbreptri' what happens if he messes with me!_ Eragon though.

The man started to lough when Eragon stood up, and hit the man in the platebody, but jumped back as a great pain shook his belly. The platebody had a huge dent, in the shape of Eragon's right hand. The man got angry and took on two red gloves, in the shape of claws. The man's claws looked very sharp, Eragon noted. The man attacked Eragon, and quickly cut into the leather armor. Eragon jumped back in the speed of an elf, and saw blood from many places around his body. The man took off his claws and took up a large maul. It was totally gray and did not look like much, but Eragon could see it was heavy. The man ran for Eragon and wanted to kill him.

Then there came a voice. "Hey ZzMSAzZ! Got any cabbages?" The man looked really confused and looked into the sounds direction. A man, who looked like a beggar, came into view. "Ehh. What you want?" The man with the maul asked who now got the name ZzMSAzZ. The beggar said. "I want some cabbages. Do you have some?" The beggar walked up to ZzMSAzZ, and got the answer. "No! I don't got any cabbages! Go away, NOOBMAISTER! I gotta kill this sucker!"

NOOBMAISTER turned his head in Eragons direction, and asked, "You want a cabbage?" Eragon said, "Yes please". The beggar tossed Eragon a cabbage the size of a baby's head. Eragon started to eat, and his cuts evaporated. It tasted like, well, cabbage, and was not the best he had eaten, but it made good. NOOBMAISTER tossed Eragon another cabbage, and then another. He ate them all. ZzMSAzZ was furious, pushed NOOBMAISTER out of the way, and rushed for Eragon. NOOBMAISTER ran faster, and stood in ZzMSAzZ's way.

"Got any cabbages? Please, I need cabbages. I really need them and I don't want to pluck them myself. Please, please, please. Need cabbages. Need cabbages. Need cabbages. Please, I need cabbages." ZzMSAzZ turned red with anger and yelled back. "I will report this! This is your last day on Runescape!" NOOBMAISTER made a yawn, and said, "Don't think so. I am a friend of Andrew Gower, and he watches me right now, laughing. If anyone is banned, it's you! However, I can hold back my report if you give me 40 thousand cabbages. Ok?"

ZzMSAzZ, ran away and left scorch marks wherever he went. Eragon laughed, and said, "Thank you NOOBMAISTER, my honor says I will protect you in the future, and you will be my friend." "Oh, I don't need a guardian, I only need cabbages. You have one?" Eragon shook his head. "Ah well, so you are new here? And you don't have to call me NOOBMAISTER, only call me Noob."

 **Wow, I can't believe that I am actually done, it took a long time writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, for I certainly did. Tell me what you think. If it sucked, tell me what sucked. If it was good, tell me what was good. I love getting reviews; I totally read all of them. Tell me what I can do to improve my writing. If you want, tell me the rules of writing. As I have said, I am not an American, or from any other English-speaking country, (I am a Norwegian).**

 **Brisingr = Fire, also Eragon's sword.**

 **Dúmbreptri= dumb-ass.**


	2. Chapter 2 The scales of impregnability

**Chapter 2, hope you enjoy. In this chapter, Noob takes Eragon on a little trip. Review, if you got anything to say, and please, give me lectures in how to write, properly (this is better than an English-class, for here I learn because I need it to write).**

Eragon asked Noob if he had seen a big, blue dragon called Saphira, which was looking for him. "Nope. But if you came in here with the dragon, for that was what happened, right?" Eragon nodded. "Ok. I promise you, the dragon is not dead. From time to time, there comes people from other places, into Runescape. When they do, the king of players, KINGY, confiscate the valuable items. Then he sell the things in a great auction. That is why he is the richest player. I have heard that the next auction will have amazing stuff, so lots of rich guys are coming. There is also a lot of guards, that are made too keep noobs and beggars out. I will help you for as long as I can, if you promise me that if you get your stuff, you will help me get my first 100k. Ok?"

Eragon asked what 100k was, and got the answer. "Wow, you are really new. A 100k is hundred thousand items. I need over 40 thousand cabbages, before I'm there."

Eragon agreed to the terms, and looked at Aren, glad it had not been stolen like his sword, and the necklace he got from Gannel the dwarf.

Noob told Eragon to follow, and soon Eragon saw a lot of trees. Some of them were large Oaks. They went northeast; Eragons sense of direction was really good. Soon they came into an open, and Eragon saw a road. There were a lot of humans there. Some wore blue or black robes and sending of bursts of flame, water, earth or air, from a long staff. The waves hit guards, with yellow paintings on them, or men with black robes.

There were also someone with swords and shields, and others with bows. Someone also cut the trees. Noob led Eragon east, and they soon left the people behind. There were many trees here. After a little time, they came at the feet of a large Yew. Multiple people chopped at it with a red hatchet.

Eragon and Noob went further east and saw some bushes of redberries, and some bushes with other strange berries. They soon left that behind aswell. They came up to a road, and followed the road north. It went hither and thither, but after some time, they came to a crossroad. To the west was a massive gate and some guards battling people. To the east, there was a fence, and to the north, the road kept twisting around.

Noob led Eragon north. After leaving lots and lots of trees, they came to a statue of a man. Noob led them north. Eragon had no time to inspect the statue. After walking through more forest, they came at a clearing. They saw a tavern there. Noob led Eragon into the tavern, where they sat down on a well-used bench. A waiter came down to them and asked if they wanted something. "Hey! Im a Noob! Does it look like I'm in need of beer? No, I need to speak to Linescart. I know she's here, she's always here."

The waiter nodded, and walked up to a sad looking woman. The woman was dressed in beggar-like clothes, and ate from a bowl. The waiter told her something, and pointed at our table. She eyed me with suspicion, before turning her gaze at NOOBMAISTER. She sprang of her table, and ran at Noob, before giving him a hug.

"Oh Nooby, I'we missed ya so much! Is there anything I can do for you? That must be why you'r here, your never here." The lady made sobbing sound. "Hey, Linescart, Yes. I do need your help. Eragon here has promised me to help get my first 100k, if I help him get his stuff back. His stuff is taken by Kingy, and will be sold in a month. I can't train him, so I'm asking you if you can help him get better, because that's the only way he may get his stuff. He must fight Kingy, for the right of his stuff. Can you train him? I would be really thankful if you do, and I promise ill visit you more. Ok?" Linescart was not really happy about it, Eragon could see.

"Nooby, you know you could have asked me to give you your cabbages, I would have given them." Noob said he didn't want to get them from Linescart, he wanted them from others. Linescart only sighed, and eyed Eragon again. "Nice cape, and a noob cheap ring." Eragon got outrageous. "NOOB CHEAP RING?! Who gave you the right to moch Aren like that? Its an amazing ring, I am using it to store power, and it was precious to my father, Brom. NEVER MOCH AREN AGAIN!"

Linescart only nodded softly. "No problem getting angry, Noted. Bit thin, strange ears, strange pointy face. Well overall, a strange person. Ok, Nooby, ill train him, BUT I need one thing first. Give me a kiss, and not on the chin." Noob gave Linescart a kiss, and she dropped down to the floor, smiling happily. "Again, again, again! Kiss me all night long!" Noob disagreed.

"One more kiss, that's all. No more. OK?" Linescart smiled. "Ok, but a long and passionate one." Noob went down on his knees, and started kissing Linescart. They kissed for 20 minutes, and in the end, Eragon started to leave. He had no time for this. They stopped kissing, and Linescart got to her feets. Noob walked away, out of the bar. Linescart sent him a long passionate face of longing, and stopped when Noob was out. "Ok, lets see what you can do".

Linescart told Eragon to wait, and when she came back, it was with a new kind of armor. It was totally blue, and made with scales, looking like dragonscales. Eragon feared Saphira was dead, until he saw it was another type of scales. He was relieved. Linescart wore two crossbows, both blue and with strange things on them. "Ok, follow me." Eragon followed, and they left the tavern. They went northeast. And came to a barren place. A rockline crossed his sight, and Eragon wondered what was on the other side. Eragon saw a sign, with a skull embedded on it. Linescart stopped, making no sign of crossing the rockline. She tossed Eragon a sword, and told him to try to kill her, at any means possible. After 5 minutes, she would try to kill him, at any means. Eragon sliced his sword at the blue skin made to protect Linescart. It hit her, but a visible thing came up, saying "Block". Linescart laughed. "You really suck. This is Sirenic armor. The best ranged armor in Runescape. Your skills must suck, since you cant even get a single hit. Oh 5 minutes passed. Bye, bye." She started to shoot at Eragon, with the bolts. They were blue. He dodged many, but some came at him, destroying his defences. One bolt came at his head, and Eragon said. "Letta orya thorna!" Magic seeped out of him, and he used the energy stored in Aren. Linescart got really surprised. All her bolts stopped. "Istalri böllr, thrysta!" A ball of flame flew at Linescart, and it hit her. She lost her crossbows. "Guess you owe me at magic, but im a master of ranged. Lets see if you like this!" Linescart equipped a dark looking bow, and started shooting at Eragon. She used no arrows, they just appeared I mid air. When she needed them. She started shooting super fast, and Eragon struggled to withhold his spell. The magic of Aren soon ended, and an Arrow hit him in the leg. He used a dramatic spell, to end the threat from his enemy. "Deloi, taelda iet fjandí!" His powers left him, and he felled in a long dreamless sleap.

 **The language of the spells in this fanfic is taken from Inheritance cycle, made by Christopher Paolini, as I have said before.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

Letta orya thorna!= Stop those arrows!

Istalri böllr, thrysta!= Fire ball, thrust!

Deloi, taelda iet fjandí!= Earth, entrap my enemy!


	3. Chapter 3 Kingy the king

**Wow, this chapter was really fun to write. Hope you enjoy, and please, tell me how to improve my writing. I really suck.**

 **The spell in chapter 2, the one to bind Linescart, failed after some time.**

Eragon wake up, and saw a face with a very long beard. "Uhh, who are you and what you want?" Eragon asked the man. The man answered with a voice that meant boredom. "My name is Mod Kingy, and I am the king of Runescape. What I want is money. I forgot to take your cape, and now I have taken it. Good luck retrieving them. And the dragon, what is her name?" "Her name is Saphira, and she will kill you all if you don't give her to me"

"Ok, Saphira will be worth like, 100b, maybe 200b. Or maybe even 500b. You have that kind of money, if not, you will never get her. At this moment, my slaves give her pain, so she gets angry. No one wants a lame dragon. Even a large, thinking and talking, lame, blue, dragon." Eragon had no money, and told Kingy that. "NO MONEY! Ok I can say how to get your stuff back. You must get an immense army, or you can try to get rich the normal way, and maybe you get your stuff in a decade, if its still around, though."

Eragon wanted to destroy this king. He wanted his stuff, but he mostly wanted Saphira. "Nagz, malthinae Kingy, un huildr iet fjandí medh abr vanyalí frá du líkami abr iet fjandí!" The carpet bonded into ropes, and bound the king so much he got like a living mummy. Mumbling in the ropes. Eragon started to run, as the ropes started to fail. Eragon wanted to leave, and fast. Linescart stepped into view, and grabbed him.

She dragged him across the endless hallways, and sunshine hit him after what seemed like days. Eragon saw many guards, heading in his direction. There must have been hundred guards, at least. The guards wore light blue armor, with red paintings. The armors were not Saphira-blue, only a dull blue color. The guards wore quite a lot of different weapons. Some held swords and scimitars; others used hammers, or spears. Some held a blue 2-handed; others used claws. Eragon stopped checking the weapons; there was too many weapons there.

Eragon and Linescart was quickly surrounded. Linescart handed Eragon a longsword, that was red as the dragon Thorn, and looked sharp. Eragon held it with a firm grip. Linescart wore her blue, scaled, armor, and her blue crossbows. She made herself ready. She aimed at a guard, and fired a blue bolt. The man died instantly. The guards stood still, and a voice was heard. A group of 5 men came in Eragon and Linescarts way. They wore strange, black armors. They covered their hole body, and was full of spikes. All men held a long 2-handed sword, made of what looked like spiderbones. Eragon readied himself, and stood in a protective stance. The man in the middle spoke. "Ah, look what we got here, a boy with pointy ears, and a Dragon longsword. You want to threathen us? Our Malevolent armors can stop your sword with ease. And you lady-friend back there, she have no chance against us. We are the Kings-guard, and no one can win over us. You will soon meet our graveyard. Noobs, that's what you are. And we are the Noobslayers!"

Eragon could feel Linescart tremble. She whispered. "No, I don't want to loose my Sirenics, i have no more money, after I bought it. If I die, I will take them with me!" Linescart pushed Eragon out of the way, and started shooting the Noobslayers. The bolts, wounded the men, but they came fast, in their way. They slashed at Linescart, and hit her in her belly. Linescart ducked away from more slashes, and bombarded the foes with bolts. Blood ran at their feets, but they did not stop. The one in the middle, slashed Linescarts feet, and she dropped to the ground. The Noobslayer dragged Linescarts coif of her, and slashed at her head. Eragon used his sword, and deflected the slash. His Dragon longsword crumpled to ash. The Noobslayer loughed.

"As I have said, you are a noob, and we are the Noobslayers! Prepare to meet your doom!" The man held his sword in his left hand, and held Eragon with his right. The man prepared to stab Eragon, and before he did, a voice shook the place. It was a familiar voice. Eragon turned in the direction of the voice, and saw two men walking in his direction. Eragon felt waves of fear, for NOOBMAISTER was about to die.

Or atleast, that was what Eragon though. "Anyone say Noob? Well here I am, and I think you should let my friends go. My friend here, is not afraid of you, he owe you in every single way. He got the best armor, and weapons. He got amazing items, and he also got 2 387 100ks. And one of the 100ks, is third age druidic set! My friend here, is the second richest player, and the best combatant there ever has been. Meet my friend, ANDREW GOWER!" The man at Noob's side started talking, his voice was nice, clear and warm. Just as the sun. "Leave us, before I make you. I am asking nicely, and if you stay after 10 seconds, I will ask you, the hard way. Leave us, NOW!" Noob talked again. "Well, you can stay, if you give me cabbages, I love cabbages. Anyone got cabbages, please I need cabbages."

Hundred guards lined up, and ran in Andrew's direction. The man just smiled. "Come get me!" He yelled. He took on a yellow armor, made of a strange type of metal. It looked really awesome. Andrew held up an noob-looking staff, a normal wood-staff, that were larger at the top, and smaller at the endpiece at the ground. As hundred guards got closer, he swung his staff up at the air, still holding it, and pointed at the sky. The sky trembled. Lightning hit the staff, and Andrew pointed it at the guards, that still came in his direction.

Lightning hit the enemies, and turned them all to ash. Eragon was stunned. The Noobslayers went in Andrews way. "The guards were noobs. You are also a noob. And we are the Noobslayers! No one can beat us. We are the winners! We are the best! We are the Noobslayers!" Andrew started smiling. "Oh I see you like what you are. Ok I like my name aswell. I am Andrew Gower. I am Andrew Gower. Yes I am Andrew Gower. No one is as much Andrew Gower as I am, because I am Andrew Gower. I really am Andrew Gower. Yes I am Andrew Gower."

Noob started laughing. The Noobslayers attacked Andrew Gower. Andrew took up his staff, and smiled. The Noobslayers attacked him, and he took one step forwards, and parried the swords with ease. He hit the Noobslayers again and again, and the Noobslayers were pushed back. A few dents and scraps on the armors, nothing more. They fought in an half hour, and Andrew was only playing with 5 amazing enemies. He did not even break a sweat. Then Andrew got bored, and clicked a button on the staff, and a silver knife got out of the top. Andrew hit the Noobslayers, and the knife cut into the armor. After a minute, all Noobslayers were dead.

Andrew and Noob walked up to Eragon and Linescart, and Linescart attacked Noob with a giant hug. They went down on the ground, and Linescart almost kissed Noob to death. Andrew smiled. Eragon asked Andrew about how he could be so good, and what the story about the staff was. "Well, Eragon, I am the owner of Runescape. There were more owners than me, but the rouge Mod Kingy, killed them. Now I am the only leader left, and I have been training all the time, so I may not be killed. I remember a time when Mods were nice, and not evil. There were hundreds of good Mods, but then, a day, there came a Mod. He was really good, he trained well, and was one of the best Mods in Runescape.

Then, one day, the Mod was fighting a hacker, and he lost the fight. The Mod got really angry, and he changed his way of living. He changed his name, and started killing the other Mods. After 3 years time, there was only me, the owner, and the last Mod in time, the rouge Mod Kingy." Eragon was shocked, it sounded WAY to much like Galbatorix and the Dragon riders. "What happened about the hacker?" Eragon asked.

"The hacker is not found. No one know how he could hack Runescape in such a way. Runescape is protected against hacking. Maybe the hacker is dead, or maybe he still roam our earth, looking for things to hack." Eragon asked about the staff again. "Well, this is the staff of Tom Ward, improved by magicians from all corners of the universe. I will ask you to use your magic to improve it, but now we must get away from here."

"I DON'T THINK SO! YOU WILL ALL DIE! I WILL BE THE LAST. I WILL BE THE OWNER AFTER I KILL YOU ALL!" A very angry voice said. Kingy walked slowly in their direction. He wore an armor as dark as word dark. It almost was so dark, light darkened around it. He held a staff in his hand, though it was so dark Eragon had a hard time actually seeing it, as the armor darkened the light. Andrew's legs started to tremble. He looked worringly at Kingy. Eragon asked Andrew. "Did you not say you were the best fighter, even better than Kingy?" Andrew gave Eragon a worryingly look. "Well, I lied. You must leave here now. Take my staff, I will try to hold him off, for as long as I can. Go find your dragon. Go find your stuff. Avenge my death, and kill this king. You must gather as many as you can, for Kingy will gather all players, to kill you. Gather the animals. Gather the monsters. That is your only chance of winning the war.

You may not like it, but you have ended up in a war you must fight. I will give you a tip, for how to win. Go to the Godwars dungeon. Talk to General Graardor, and tell him this. "Hey, you sucky suck of a sucky suck. You are as ugly as a revenant hellhound, and as creepy as a Zamorakian mage. I am the godless griefer of gut-hitters. I am the man of nothing, and you are only an oversized baby in a shitinfected diaper. Go suck you fathers tits." Then he will show you a secret that may be enough to win the battle.

With that, Andrew gave Eragon his staff, and went up to meet Kingy. Andrew pulled up a cabbage-sized white-glowing orb, and held it with both hands. Andrew ran at Kingy, and hit him in the head with the glowing orb. Kingy used his staff, and with magic, he shot Andrew 20 meters back. Andrew ran at Kingy again, and they fought with great passion and speed. Eragon ran into the castle, with NOOBMAISTER and Linescart right back. A guard met them, and Eragon ended the guards life with the word "Deyja!" Eragon ran around in the castle, looking for Saphira and his stuff. They ran around the place in 20 minutes, until Noob said "Hey, Eragon, Stop! I know where your stuff may be. Follow me."

Eragon and Linescart followed through the castle for 10 minutes, until they came into a great room. It was as large as the throneroom of Galbatorix. Eragon felt a sting, and couth sight of a table. A fat teak-table. On top of it was a blue scabbard, and a hilt with a large sapphire at the end. Eragon ran at the table, and pulled up Brisingr. At the table was also the necklace from Gannel, the blue cloak, Eragons blue Dragonrider-armor, and a bag of Faelnirv.

"Where is Saphira? Noob, please tell me where I can find Saphira! Please! I would give my stuff away, if I could get Saphira! I need my Dragon!" Eragon had really hoped to find his dragon, he loved his dragon. She was a part of him, and he was a part of her. The terrible emptiness came over him again. A sound of a woman came into Eragons ears.

"The dragon? It was yours? Well, the dragon killed the guards, and flew away. The dragon flew north, if you want to know. Now as a thanks for telling you that, can you cut my bonds? I really hate this bonds." Eragon turned in the direction of the sound, and saw a woman bound up at the wall. She had dark hair, and wore scabbards all around her body. Eragon said "losna du malthinae äthr du kona, un taune du kona eom edtha", and freed the woman, and brought her to him. When she came up to Eragon, he saw that her teeth were filed to deadly, sharp points. Eragon asked what she was doing here. "Well, I was stealing my stuff back, and Toms stuff. I was mostly trying to get the starblade. That is worth more than anything else. I see you got his staff, but that is ok. We gave it away, so you may keep it.

My name is Grimalkin, and I am the witch assassin of the Malkin clan. I am the best witch assassin there has ever been, and now you are my ally. If you help me find Tom, I will help you find your dragon. Deal?" Eragon shook his head. He did not know who this woman was, and who this Tom was, but Saphira was way more valuable. Even if Grimalkin was the strongest 'Seithrvergandí' in the world, she would not be better than Saphira. No one was better than Saphira, Eragon thought.

"If you help me find Saphira, I will help you find Tom. And I give you my word as a rider that I will help you as much as I can." Eragon said the words in the ancient language. "What the Dark, was that language? I feel it's power, but it is neither English, Greek or Latin. Not even the Old Tongue. What did you say?" Eragon told Grimalkin about the Ancient language, and that he could never lie when he used it. Grimalkin agreed on helping Eragon, and after going through every single item in the room, they left with their hands full of stuff. Grimalkin and Eragon had gotten back almost all of their stuff. Only Saphira was missing. Grimalkin had gotten her hideous looking starblade as well.

 **Wow, that was a really long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though. Maybe you did, because you read through it all.**

 **The name of Grimalkin and Tom Ward is the property of the amazing author, Joseph Delaney, after my opinion, the best in the world.**

 **Tell me how to improve my writing, and ask me questions if you have some.**

Nagz, malthinae Kingy, un huildr iet fjandí medh abr vanyalí frá du líkami abr iet fjandí!= Carpet, bind Kingy, and hold my enemy with energy of his body!

Deyja!= Die!

Losna du malthinae äthr du kona, un taune du kona eom edtha. =loosen the bonds on the woman, and bring her to me.

Seithrvergandí= witch assassin (literally "witch-killer")


	4. Chapter 4 Du Völlar Svartr

**Hi! I have written a new chapter! Yay! Hope you are just as happy as I am. This chapter is not as long as the last one, I said when I started. But it got much longer. However, it will be cool though. Grimalkin is loose, and enemies will be met. Eragon will use his magic and Andrew's staff, Grimalkin will use her magic and knives. Linescart will use her Sirenics and crossbows, and NOOBMAISTER will use his noobness. This is a really cool chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

When Eragon stepped out of the castle, he saw Andrew and Kingy, still in a hard fight. Kingy saw Eragon and Grimalkin, and looked really angry. "WHAT THE HELL? SHE IS MY WITCH! SHE IS MY PROPERTY! RETURN HER TOO ME NOW!" Kingy was as mad as anyone could be. His dark armor even looked darker. His eyes burned with a hate so large, that Eragon thought they might burn of the head. Unfortunately they didn't.

While Kingy was distracted, Andrew held up the ball, and readied himself to smack it in Kingy's head. Kingy was to fast, though. And smacked Andrews mouth so hard the staff went in. Then a massive fireball shot Andrews head off. "YAY! NOW JAGEX CANT WHITHOLD MY PRICE! I AM THE OWNER OF RUNESCAPE! FINALLY!" Then Kingy turned his head in Eragons direction. "THANK YOU, MY FRIENDS. AS A REWARD FOR GIVING ME ANDREW GOWERS HEAD, I WILL LET YOU LEAVE. I WILL EVEN LET THE WITCH LEAVE. GOODBYE, AND NEVER COME BACK. FOR NOW I AM THE OWNER OF RUNESCAPE, AND NO ONE CAN KILL ME."

Then Kingy went inside of the castle, leaving Eragon and the group. "Well, that was sad. Poor, poor, Andrew." Noob started crying. Linescart tried to calm him, but made no success. Eragon felt sad too, though he only had known Andrew for about an hour. Grimalkin had no feelings for Andrew, and did not even look sad.

NOOBMAISTER cried for about 2 hours, until Eragon wanted to go. Eragon concentrated on Noob, and said the word "Rïsa". Noob was raised up on his feet by an invisible force. " Eyddr eyreya onr!" Noob looked stunned as Eragon said those words. Then Eragon said. "We must go. We cannot stay here any longer. We must go north, and find Saphira. I will give you cabbages if you come with us." Noob asked. "Really, you will give me all the cabbages I need?"

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Then Noob asked what it meant, and Eragon said the normal Brom-type answer. "You are not ready to know. I will tell you, later." Noob looked confused, hurt, curius, but mostly sad from the loss of his friend.

The group started going north, and Linescart leaded the way. After some time, they came to the same stoneline as when Eragon fought Linescart. Before they jumped over it, Eragon pulled NOOBMAISTER to the side. He told that he would put a spell that protected Noob. Noob agreed. Eragon said "Skölir iet fricai, Noob, medh du vanyalí abr fjandí". Power seeped out of Eragons body to make the spell. Eragon told what he had done, and Noob thanked him.

Then they went over the stoneline, and walked into the Wilderness. The ground was dark and barren, the few trees there were, were small and black. Some hights were seen, and also some holes in the ground. Eragon searched the place with his mind, and found a lot of ugly skeletons. Eragon gasped. "Du dauth hávr du sharjalví lífr!" The others looked scared and asked Eragon what was wrong. Eragon translated. "'The dead have the lives movement!' Skeletons are living! What is wrong with this world?" _This world is not the same as Alagaësia; it is not like my home. Here the 'dauth' are living, and the mysteries roaming in more ways than from Angela the 'seithr'._ Eragon thought.

Linescart answered the question. "In Runescape, skeletons are one of the most normal monsters. You gotta get used to it, Runescape have many foes. Come, I think I know where the dragon Saphira might be." Linescart started moving northwest. Eragon followed at Linescarts feet. He really wanted to see Saphira again.

Grimalkin followed silently, watching the Wilderness with eyes that did not leave anything. She stopped, and pointed north, at a man coming their way. Eragon knew of the man already, his mind found the man really easy. Suddenly the man started running in their direction. A red knife in his left hand, dripping with green poison, and another red dagger in his right. The armor was black, made of skin. Scales covered his body, and Eragon saw it had to be from a dragon, or something that was like dragons. Eragon started talking, wishing to break the man apart. He draw energy from the sapphire on Brisingr, and spoke. "Mäe…" Eragon had no time to finish his spell, for a knife hit the man's head, and made him fall. Grimalkin ran to the fallen man, and took up her throwing-knife. Then she took up a strange type of scissors, and cut of the man's thumbs. "Barzûl!" Eragon said, revolted, and looked another way.

After about a minute, Grimalkin stood beside them again. Eragon shouted his meaning. "Why did you do that! Why the 'Helgrind' did you take the poor dead man's thumbs! You are just like a 'íllgrathr'! Biting all you see!" Grimalkin smiled, and showed her pointy teeth. "You may get your magic from jewels, but I get them from thumbs. That is all I want to say, unless you wanna give me your thumbs, they would give me magic for years".

Eragon stopped the subject, not wanting to loose his thumbs. Eragon might be stronger, better, and cooler than the witch, but she was faster. Eragon could see that. Linescart and Noob also held their tongue. Linescart started moving west, and the others followed. No more people came in their way, so the enemies were easy to slay. Some bears, an angry musician, and a lot of ugly skeletons. All dead in few seconds of combat. The landscape was black as long as the eye could see. _This place remind me of the Hadarak desert. But this place is much darker._ Eragon thought.

"Hey, I have a name for this place. 'Du Völlar Svartr', The Black Plains. It really fits. Nothing will ever grow here." The others agreed, and the continued walking. After about 15 minutes, they heard fighting. Eragon expanded his mind, and found dragons. Green dragons. Not so large though, but still dragons.

There was 20 humans around the dragons. Fighting them. Eragon started running towards the sound, and quickly outrunned the others. One of the perks of being half elf. After 10 seconds, Eragon had runned 400 meters, up to the valley the fighting was held. Eragon gasped, dragonbones and skin was everywhere. Eragon got really pissed.

"Letta Thornessa Verrunsmal!" 30 green dragons and 20 humans turned in his direction. A woman shot an arrow at Eragons head. "Letta" the arrow stopped. "Gánga aptr, un vergarí ono mennslig." The arrow turned around in mid air, and was shot back at the human. The woman died as the arrow hit her head.

 _Now I have their attention, that was the hard part. Now I must kill them. This is where the fun begins._ Eragon thought.

Then he ran down towards the humans, shouting for them to fight him, not the dragons. The humans stood still, thinking Eragon was a noob. God, they were wrong. Or, Saradomin or Zamorak or Guthix, the 3 high gods of Runescape, but more on that later, or never.

Eragon unsheated Brisingr, and held it with 2 hands. The humans did not care about him, they went back to fighting the dragons. Eragon ran at the speed of an elf, and quickly came for the humans. A man stepped in Eragon's path, and Eragon chopped of the man's head. Now the fighting stopped. All humans ran at Eragon, and he fought with the strength of an elven Rider.

Soon Grimalkin and Linescart came for the fight, seeing there was no more humans to kill. Linescart gasped. "Wow, you are really a good fighter. I am glad I am not your enemy." Eragon thanked her. Eragon went up to Grimalkin, and said. "Please don't take all their thumb bones. It is way to disgusting." Grimalkin gave Eragon a smile, showing her pointy teeth. "I am a bonewitch, that is where I get my power. Do you want me too be weak? Do you want that? I will take the bones I need, I have no place for 60 bones. Do you wish to stand in my way? I will take them, no matter what you say. Your magic will have no power over me, I have defeated foes with so much magic you would burn if you got it. Stand out of my way, or I will take the bones I need, and find Tom myself."

Eragon sighed. He went back to Linescart, and heard her gasp of fear. "NO! Nooby! Get away from him!" Eragon looked in the direction Linescart pointed out, and saw a man with red armor and Dragon claws. Eragon recognized the man as ZzMSAzZ, when he saw the white wolves head. ZzMSAzZ was running after Noob, and slashing at him. Noob tried to run, but ZzMSAzZ was too fast. Noob gave out a low shrill, as the claws almost cut Noob to pieces. Suddenly ZzMSAzZ got tired, and continued slashing at Noob. The claws almost hit again, and was held away with a magic shield. ZzMSAzZ got more tired, and almost fell to the ground.

ZzMSAzZ looked up, and saw Eragon, laughing. The spell used magic from the enemy, and ZzMSAzZ was the enemy. ZzMSAzZ took up his maul, and almost crushed NOOBMAISTER, but it hit the magic shield, and was lost to the ground as an immense pain shook his arm. ZzMSAzZ looked like he was dying. Then he felled to the ground.

Eragon ran down to meet ZzMSAzZ, and saw he was dead. "Wow, that was scary. Hey Eragon, you think he got cabbages? I think he got cabbages. I really think he got cabbages. Everyone have cabbages, so they can give me. I really think he got some cabbages. I will check if he got some cabbages." Noob said, who else would say that? Then Noob checked the corpse of ZzMSAzZ, and too his dismay, he found no cabbages. Then a body came over Noob, almost crushing him under the Sirenic armor. Linescart kissed Noob with a passion that could scare off a dragon. Eragon heard fighting again, and ran back to the dragons. 4 green dragons slashed at Grimalkin, and 3 more breathed fire at her.

Grimalkin ducked the slashing, and escaped the fiery flames. Eragon would stop it. "Skulblakas, vae eru onr fracaya!" The dragons stopped fighting and flametorching Grimalkin. "Have any of you seen a light-blue female dragon called Saphira?" The dragons looked at Eragon, with no understanding in their eyes. Eragon sighed.

He opened his mind, and let it drift over the dragons. Eragon found an opening, and went in. "Do you understand me?" Eragon said in the dragons head. No answer. Eragon tried with the Ancient Language. "Eka eddyr onr fricai." The dragons eyes were filled with understanding. The dragon said back. "Ono eru du Shur'tugal! Du Shur'tugal abr du bjartskular bár skulblaka!"

The dragon understand the Ancient Language! That change everything! Eragon thought. He said out load, so all the dragons could hear. "Já, eka eddyr du Shur'tugal." The dragons backed away. Grimalkin ran up at Eragon's side. All the 20 dragon walked closer to Eragon, and one of them, a little larger than the others, walked closer than the others.

Then, as fast as Grimalkin's knife, a spear crushed Eragon's mind-defenses. He felled to the ground as his memories was tossed around like garbage. Grimalkin tried to help, but Eragon felt pain he never had before. Then, as suddenly as the attack started, it stopped. His memories felled into place, and a voice was heard in Eragon's mind.

"We have waited a long time for you, Rider. We have waited for 30 000 years, for that is as long as dragons have lived. You are chosen for grateness. Our God, Branghus, told the first dragons that one day, a Rider would come, speaking the Old-Ancient Tongue. For thousands of years ago, we tried to make some humans ride us, and learn the Old-Ancient Tongue. The Riders failed, and soon they perished. We learned to wait, and we did, until you came. You must start a new order, and teach the humans that dragons are not to be messed with. You will gather the dragons, and ride to war! You must ride on the brightscaled dragon of fire, and leed us to war!"

Eragon asked in his mind. "The brightscaled dragon of fire? Saphira? Is her name Saphira? I need to see her! She is my dragon, and I need to see her!" Eragon almost trembled as waves of sorrow hit him. He missed Saphira more than anything in the world. "I will lead you to war, if you give me Saphira!" The dragon did not answer. The green dragons started to walk away. After a few minutes, all dragons were out of sight. Eragon was hit by more waves of sorrow. His tears hit the ground and splashed at the black dirt. Then, Eragon suddenly lost his thoughts. A wind came over him. Then a svusj! Eragon opened his mind, and found a dragon. It was very large. At least 5 times the size of Saphira, and almost twice as large as Gleadr was before he died. It was almost half the size of one of Shruikan's wings.

The dragon landed, and Eragon saw it had a large saddle at its back. The dragon was a pale pink color. "My friends, my name is Darmagos, and I am an ancient dragon. I am the oldest dragon in this world, and I will take you too our queen. My saddle is made of the best wood my workers and friends can use. Climb up, and I will take you to Saphira". The voice said the dragon was clearly male.

Eragon ran for the dragon, giving a short summary to the others, running as fast as they could. Eragon climbed up Darmagos left leg, using the scales as holes. After seconds, Eragon was sitting in the saddle, made of something looking like black leather, of the finest quality. After some minutes, all sat comfortable in the saddle.

With a massive push, Darmagos jumped up in the air, and started flying north. The speed rapidly increased. Soon they went faster than Saphira ever could. Darmagos said to Eragon. "Saphira can't wait to see you. She have been desperate for me to get you, but I could not until you showed you were the Rider we were looking for. Hope you want to see Saphira, she certainly want too see you. Lets just hope you survive the encounter."

 **Wow! Finally finished. This chapter took me almost a week to write, + all the grammar and stuff I will do later. This was the first chapter I wrote after I read the grammar of the Ancient Language. That is why it is so many words there. Hope you enjoyed my chapter, I really had fun writing it.**

 **I liked to use the "Mäe…" from Inheritance (the book), and the word "Barzûl".**

 **The fact that Grimalkin takes bones is in the Wardstone chronicles and Starblade chronicles, made of Joseph Delaney.**

 **Hope you want to read the next chapter. The one where Saphira meets Eragon again. Lets hope Saphira wont skin Eragon by licking him. Lets just hope.**

 **Maybe you will learn more about the dragons, and maybe not.**

 **Darmagos is my property, I made him (he was named after the word "albatross" which is a bird.)**

 **The names Saphira, Grimalkin, Gleadr and Eragon is not my property. They are owned by Christopher Paolini and Joseph Delaney. I will not say this again, it is a fun-killer of great porportions.**

 **See you next chapter, bye!**

 **Ancient Language.**

Rïsa= Raise.

Eyddr eyreya onr! = Empty your ears!

Vel eïnradhin iet at Shur'tugal= Upon my word as a Rider.

Du dauth hávr du sharjalví lífr!= The dead have the lives movement

Skölir iet fricai, Noob, medh du vanyalí abr fjandí = Shield my friend, Noob, with the power of the enemies.

Dauth= dead.

Alagaësia= Eragons homeland.

Seithr= witch.

Mäe…= a fragment of a word Eragon never finished saying.

Helgrind = the Gates of Death.

Íllgrathr = burrow grubs, (literally "bad-hunger).

Du Völlar svartr. = The Black Plains.

Gánga aptr, un vergarí ono mennslig! = Turn around, and kill your owner.

Letta thornessa verrunsmal! = Stop this fight!

Skulblakas, vae eru onr fracaya! = Dragons, we are your friends!

Ono eru du Shur'tugal! Du Shur'tugal abr du bjartskular bár skulblaka! = You are the Rider! The Rider of the brightscaled blue dragon.

Já, eka eddyr du Shur'tugal. = Yes, I am the dragon Rider.

 **Dwarven Language.**

Barzûl! = curse someone with ill fate. Swear. King Orik's favorite word.


	5. Chapter 5 The Queen of Fire

**Hi! Welcome, I am back! This chapter will be a little fun, and a little boring; I should know, I made it. This chapter is about the dragons in Runescape, and a lot of history will be read (you don't hear stuff when you read a chapter, unless you have some problems). Saphira will be in this chapter, Darmagos never lies. I hope you like the meeting, and tell me if you hate it. If you hate this story; leave it now! I don't like people that only read for the fun of mocking me.**

 **In this chapter I have tried to be a better describer, mostly because my chapters suck, but also because I do not have too describe from the books.**

 **I am a noob, and I know it. In fact, one of my greatest wishes is too have the name, "Noobmaister The Noob" in real world (awesome name** **J** **).**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and tell me how to improve my writing (I am a noob, I have no numbers for how many times I've said that).**

Eragon felt the strong winds on his face, the cold of the sky and the mists of the air, and felt as good as he ever had. He loved too fly, to feel like he was more than just a humble person. In the sky, he could be anyone, he could be a poor farmers-boy (which he was a long time ago), he could be a noble (which he wasn't), and he could be a king (which he certainly wasn't, though he was close once). Eragon could even be a god, flying through the skies as if the skies were weeds on the ground. The others, on the other hand, did not share Eragon's sight of flying. Grimalkin was ignorant of the air or of the flying; she was no different from how she was on the ground. Eragon sat in front, Grimalkin at the back. Linescart sat behind Noob, that sat behind Eragon. Noob's face showed his discomfort, he did not like to fly on the back of a giant dragon. But Noob had no time feeling discomfort; he used the time helping Linescart.

Eragon also helped Linescart, by stopping her from puking all over Darmagos back. Linescart's face was as green as seaweed, and as wobbly as a glass trying to stand on a playing drum. Her head was drumming with pain, and her throat desperately trying to puke. Eragon had used a spell that stopped her from throwing up. Darmagos reached into Eragon's mind and said. " _We are soon there, but before you meet Saphira you must meet someone; the Queen of Fire. She is our queen and she wants to meet you. If you say no, she have the power and the authority to take Saphira's life. That is not what I want, so I would like you too meet her._ " Eragon sighed. _Of course someone want's too see me, whenever I am invited or taken to a place, there is always someone wanting to see me. Well hope it will be over fast._ Eragon agreed to be meeting the Queen of Fire. He wondered how she looked. Maybe the dragon was larger than Darmagos, even Shruikan. Maybe the dragon could breath fire for years. Maybe. Darmagos started slowing down, once Eragon saw mountains. The mountains were large, maybe a thousand meters high; not even close to the Beor Mountains. _Maybe there are living 'dvergar' in the mountains, I'd like to see if there are 'dvergar' in this world._ Eragon thought.

The mountains got closer as Darmagos flew down. The speed was great, and slowly it stopped. Darmagos flew slowly to the ground, and stretched out after the long flight. They had been in the air for about a day, and they were glad for being back on the ground. Eragon felt a little sorry, though; he loved being in the sky. After the first 30 minutes on Darmagos back, they had left The Wilderness behind. Then they came over an open sea. Eragon was thankful there was no storm. After 9 hours they came back to land, and flew over a strange landscape with trees, tundras and deserts. It almost looked like Alagaësia. Then after 13 hours they landed at the ground beneath a mountain, and that was where they where now. The mountains was so small the sun could bath the ground with warmth, so there where many trees. The trees were massive and large. Reaching nearly hundred meters into the sky. The trees were no species Eragon had ever seen. They were mostly a sharp brown color, with yellow leaves looking like stars.

Darmagos led them towards the mountain, and soon they came at the foot of the largest mountain; reaching a thousand meters up in the sky. A small waterfall were in the east, and Eragon asked if that was the way they were going. Darmagos said " _No. That waterfall hides a cave, you are right about that, but the cave are the entrance to the workers homes. The Queen lives on the mountain, she have no love for damp caves. Follow me, and I will show you where you must go._ " Eragon told the others, and the followed the dragon west. After about a minute, they saw a set of stairs, leading up the mountain. Noob gasped "What the hell! You want us to climb up there? That is madness! Can't you fly us up?" Darmagos talked into the head of all in the group now. " _I have no place up there. It is no place for dragons. Our race have no place at the top of this mountain, only our Queen and her guests can be there. Go up! If you keep her waiting, she may go get you herself, and I promise you; you will not like that_ ".

Eragon and Grimalkin quickly tested the stairs. They were so steep they were almost a ladder. Darmagos tramped away, leaving the group at the stairs. Eragon helped Noob climb the stairs. Grimalkin and Linescart had no problem with the job. It did not take a long time until the ground looked like a blanket over the world. There was no wind, that could blow them down and the sky was warm and cozy. The sweat soon ran, but they did not quit. After half an hour they came at the top, seeing a metal ladder leading up at a flat stone. They were at the top, the rock they stood on was as flat as a sword, and still not slippery. The top must have been cut off, in some way.

The flat top was very wide; 200 meters from side to side. At the middle of the top there was a large house. It was 4 storeys tall, painted with the color red. The roof was a black and red combo. The windows had a red type of glass. A door opened, and a woman went in their way. She was white, and wore green clothes with red trim. "Welcome my friends, to my humble home. I am the Queen of Fire, and I wonder about who you are. And please, tell me more than your names, I have time". The woman said. Her voice was soft and nice, saying she was good. "My name is Eragon, and I am a Rider. This is my company, NOOBMAISTER, Linescart and Grimalkin. I think it is better if they introduce themselves; I do not know much about them.

I will tell about myself, really short. My name is Eragon Shur'tugal, Bromson, Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, Bane of the Ra'zac, Argetlam, Firesword and Vanquisher of Snails - long story - and I am the Rider of Saphira Bjartskular. My mother is Selena, and my uncle is Garrow. I grew up on Garrow's farm, with his son Roran. Once I was hunting in the Spine - long story - and found a blue stone. The stone was an egg, a dragonegg. I bonded to the dragon and called her Saphira. Garrow was killed by creatures called ra'zacs and I was trained by Brom, though I did not know he was my father. After hunting for the ra'zacs Brom died and I met Murtagh. We went to the Varden - long story - and fought off a lot of urgals - long story - then I killed a shade called Durza- long story- and after that Murtagh was captured by the enemy. I went to Du Weldenvarden – long story – and was trained by another dragon and Rider called Oromis and Gleadr. After the training I went back to the Varden and fought against an enemy army – long story – and in the end I fought Murtagh and his dragon Thorn – long story – and lost. Murtagh left and the Varden won the battle. After that I met Roran again, now called Roran Stronghammer – long story – and we went to the ra'zacs again. I killed them and the Lethrblakas – long story – and after that we went to Du Weldenvarden again and I got my sword, Brisingr, and a secret that I will not share. After that Oromis and Gleadr was killed. I went to Vroengard – long story – with Saphira and we found a weapon – long story+ will not say – that in the end helped me kill King Galbatorix – long story – and bring peace to Alagaësia.

Then I came here, and after a long time I came here. That was a short summary of my life." The Queen looked really strange, with a face of great wonder. She said what was on her mind. "Wait, did you just say 13 long stories? You should write a book!" Eragon smiled. "I should write four books, or maybe I should make someone write it for me. What do you think, I like the name Christopher Paolini, maybe ill wait for someone with that name, and then ask the person to write." **(Omg, it is the author here. I just had to take in this fact. Well for all we know Eragon and Saphira could be real, and told Christopher what to write. Sorry if it was a bit confusing – long story – but I had to take it in.)**

The Queen went over to Linescart. "Can you tell me about yourself? And please don't say – long story – all the time." Linescart nodded, and began her tale. "My name is Linescart, and I am a player of Runescape. I started playing 5 years ago, and I have improved drasticly. I have a great set of 99's and in ranged I have 200m xp. My 99's is: Ranged, of course; Fletching, I really like to make my own stuff; Mining, I make my arrows so I need arrowheads; Smithing, I can't put ores on an arrow, it wont work; Dungeonearing, I like dung, wow that sounded bad; Farming, I grow my own food to save money; Fishing, I catch my own food to save money; Cooking, why should I farm and fish if I can't cook?; Agility, I need to be fast to be ranger; Crafting, I make my own armor; Defence, I am the best ranger, I need to get Defence; Woodcutting, I need to cut trees to make arrows and bows and stuff; Hunter, that is so I could get chimpapompas and lizards, don't ask; Constitution, I am the best ranger so I need 99 constitution; Herblore, I make my own potions; Prayer, I like to get boosts; Slayer, I fight much, so I can use it for something good; Summoning, I gotta use my charms someplace so yeah I do summ; and last I got Strength, I gotta wield my bows and crossbows and my other stuff.

That is my life. Anything more you wanna ask? And my armor a have made myself." The Queen quickly walked away from Linescart, and asked Noob the same question. "Well, my name is NOOBMAISTER, but you can call me Noob. I like to get free stuff, and I want to get 100ks. You got 40 000 cabbages?" The Queen did not answer the question and asked who Grimalkin was. Everyone looked at Grimalkin, everyone wanted to hear. "My name is Grimalkin and I am the Witch Assassin of the Malkin clan. I was born with an innate hate to the Fiend, and when I gave him a child, the Fiend smashed the perfect baby boy's head on a rock. After that I trained and trained and I killed Kernolde, the last Witch Assassin of the Malkin's. I did their missions for years, until I was sent to kill a spooks apprentice called Tom Ward. Tom Ward stopped my knife and pinned me at a tree with his staff. After that I found out the Fiend wanted to kill the boy. When the boy went north, and was almost killed by water witches I saved him, and we made a temporarily alliance.

After that time we met again, on a trip to Greece where his mother told Tom she was a god. Tom's mother fought the Ordeen and they went to the Dark. After that time Tom and me made more and more alliances and he became my friend. We went on many quests and in the end Tom killed the Fiend. I gave him a starblade that grants Tom an immunity to magic. After the war I came to Runescape, and was taken by Kingy, to fight like a dog in a cage. I killed all my foes until Eragon freed me. We went north to find Saphira and we was taken here by Darmagos." _Wow,_ Eragon thought, _Tom Ward is stronger than I though, and also this 'seithrvergandí'_. _I can't wait to tell Saphira what has happened._ The Queen looked amazed. "Wow, great stories, and now I will tell mine. My name is Amelia Red, and I am the Queen of Fire. My parents hated me as if I was a worm stuffed up in their asses. Every time I spoke, or made a sound they kicked and hit me. After 15 years of terrible pain – both inside and outside – I found out I had a strange power. I had a power over flames. I decided too leave my family, and said those words "I have no place here, I will leave you and if you as much as touch me before I go, I will burn your house, with you in it." My parents attacked me at once, and I kept my word. 15 years of torture, gone in seconds of unnaturally hot flames. So hot the stones on the ground melted. After I left I looked for work and a place to live in 3 years, all without luck. Each day I trained on using my magic. My talent was taken up by mad men, wanting to kill all humans. After I had burned a castle with 100 000 humans in it, I decided to make up for my bad actions. I killed all the Mad men, and went to live for myself. A massive forestflame hit me, and some men found my body whole, under some ashes. They gave me clothes – even though I can take fire, my clothes could not – and fed me. A dragon saw my potential and after a war with the northern dragons, I was crowned Queen." Eragon did not believe someone could have that power over flames. "Istalri böllr thrysta!" Eragon said, and a red ball of fire flew at Amelia. Eragon made ready to stop the ball, so she did not get hurt, but so that Eragon could prove his point. The ball stopped before Eragon could saw anything, and came at Amelia's hand, solidifying. She tossed the ball back to Eragon. "A ball of flame. That is your gift. Whenever you need a ton of flames, brake the ball. However, be sure to shield yourself. You do not want to melt." Eragon was stunned. No one should be able to do that. His magic was not even broken, it just stopped. It stopped like it wanted to be a servent to Amelia. Now Eragon understood the Queen spoke the truth. Noob asked "Can I have a gift too? I really need a gift! Don't give it to Eragon and not to me! I need cabbages!" Noob looked like he was crying, but Eragon knew it was only play, Noob was a great actor. Amelia nodded and held up her hands. Flame formed into a cabbage of flame, and solidified, then she said some words and it looked like a normal cabbage. "This cabbage is a great weapon. When you swing this cabbage, all lights come to you. If you trow it at someone, it will burn a hole trough the person and return to your hands. You will also never be burned by this flames. It will never break and will …" Amelia said before Noob interrupted her. "No thank you. I do not need a weapon. I am a noobynoob, which means I will get all my stuff my begging. No I wanted a real cabbage. Well I need 40 000 real cabbages. Well it is 43 947 cabbages I need." Amelia sighed and the cabbage dissipated. "Ok NOOBMAISTER, I will give you your cabbages. You have come far and I will give you what you need". Amelia wrote a note, and gave it to Noob. Noob yelled with joy when he read he had his first 100k. Amelia went to Linescart. "I will give you a gift aswell. I know all there is too know about Runescape, and I will give you a bow. The bow needs 200m xp too be used and it shoots flames that burn your enemies. The arrows appear just as they do on crystal bows." Amelia forged a bow without a string with flames, and it solidified. Then Amelia breathed at it, and it got a strong red color. When she handed it over to Linescart, the ranger yelled with happiness, and gave Amelia a great hug. Amelia went over to Grimalkin and took her hand. "Grimalkin. I know of witches from your world. I know there is one thing you really hate; silver. I will give you a shield of flames that will stop silver from coming near you. I will also give you 3 knives that will slay almost any foe you meet, but they can only be used once. I have a feeling one of the times come soon." Then Amelia stepped back, and fire covered Grimalkin's body. Then the flames was gone. Amelia made 3 knifes, and when they solidified, she gave them to Grimalkin as 3 flames. Grimalkin smiled and thanked Amelia. Amelia turned back to Eragon again, and said. "There is only one gift I can give you, that you really want. I will give you Saphira. I have also given Saphira a gift, but that you must find yourself." Eragon thanked her. Amelia said some more things. "When you leave, you will not need to walk down the stairs. I will summon Darmagos, and show you where you will sleep. I will see all of you next time, when the war is over us, and I will fight as I did last time. You must take down Kingy, and I will take the players. I hope you find a way to kill him, I certainly don't. Mod Kingy is too strong to die by flames. Well, bye! I can't wait to see you again. I hope you don't misuse my gifts and I hope you survive until the battle. I have a feeling a death is soon upon us, and it is certainly not me. I will go to battle knowing I won't die. Well if you fail to kill Kingy I will die, but that is unlikely. Very unlikely." Amelia opened her hands and a shadow came over them. Darmagos came to take them away. _I can't wait to see Saphira again._ Eragon thought. _I really can't wait._

 **I am really sorry that we did not meet Saphira. I really am sorry. I had so much fun writing about Amelia and the stories of the group. Tell me whose story you liked the most. I liked NOOBMAISTER's story the most, and Amelia as number 2. Eragon as number 3 and Grimalkin as number 4. Linescart was only bragging. Surely I would get that many 99's in 5 years… Linescart is not best though. She don't have 99 in:**

 **Attack (she is a ranger)**

 **Construction (she is a cheeper).**

 **Firemaking (she use her wood).**

 **Magic (she is a ranger).**

 **Runecrafting.**

 **Thieving.**

 **Divination.**

 **You might think that Amelia Red is taken from a book. You are wrong. She is my character (though it would have been an amazing book if there were one about her).**

 **I found out that I had to tell the stories of the characters. Maybe there are some fans from Inheritance Cycle, reading this and not knowing who Grimalkin was, and maybe the opposite.**

 **I also like the fact that NOOBMAISTER rejects the awesome cabbage-weapon, and gets his 100k.**

 **If anyone wonders, Kingy has 200m xp in all skills and has weapons and armors only made for him. He also use good things that come from books and movies.**

 **The Ancient Language**

Dvergar = Dwarves.

Du Weldenvarden = The Guarding Forest.

Seithrvergandí= Witch assassin.

Istalri böllr, thrysta! = Fire ball, thrust!


	6. Chapter 6 Now we will meet Saphira

**I know you have been waiting for Saphira, and now you do not need to wait any more. Here she will be, and not in 100 words.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Darmagos led the group through the mountain under Amelia's home. The walls were hundred meters from roof to floor, and hundred meters from wall to wall. The hallway was made for dragons, Darmagos had told them. In these mountains, there lived almost a thousand dragons, and some of them were very large. Darmagos was the largest, and he had not much problem moving around. The light pink dragon walked as slowly as he could, so the others could follow. The reason they did not ride Darmagos, was if they went out of their rooms – which they certainly would – they had to find the way out on their own.

The walls were as smooth as the walls in Tronjheim, as if there lived dwarves there. Eragon asked the light pink dragon in his mind. " _Are there living dwarves here? The walls have been made expertly, and also the floor_ ". Darmagos huffed, and let out a little cloud from his nostrils. " _No, the only dwarves in this world lives in Runescape. These caves have been made by our workers and friends. They are expert stonemasons and with our flames, the caves was made._ "

" _Who is your workers? You talk about them all the time, and I wonder what they are._ " Eragon dared to ask. The big dragon withdrew from Eragon's mind, leaving Eragon with no answers. Eragon tried to go into Darmagos mind again and force forth an answer, but gave up as he found a wall over his mind that was larger than anything Eragon ever had seen, even bigger than Galbatorix's.

They soon came at an opening in the cave, where there was 3 small doorways, and one medium large. Darmagos opened his mind again, and spoke to everyone with his mind. " _NOOBMAISTER, you go to the right doorway. Grimalkin, you must go into the one right of the large doorway to the left. Linescart, go in the middle of NOOBMAISTER and Grimalkin. Eragon, go to the left doorway. The doorway is a bit larger than the others because Saphira would not fit in the others. I thought you might wanted to sleep near Saphira, so that will be your room._ "

Eragon dashed through the large doorway, and went inside. It was a room made of stone, sparsely decorated with only a wooden chair and a desk, a little sofa made of rock and some strange colored pillows, and a giant pillow the size of a house. On top of the pillow, there laid a giant dragon. The dragon had the color of sapphires, and had spikes from the head to the tail, all in a straight line. Blue scales covered the dragon's body, and reflected the light and made it look like the scales glowed. The head with it's long neck rested on the dragon's front paws, that ended in long sharp claws. The eyes were blue and white, and stared intensively at Eragon. The dragon was enormous, much larger than any other dragon Eragon had met in this world, with the exception of Darmagos, that was many times larger.

Eragon's eyes began to water, his stomach felt like rock, and his legs started to tremble. Eragon let out a short cry, saying "Saphira!", before he fell to the ground fainting from the enormous feelings of happiness, which went through his body. The last he saw was the intensive eyes of the dragon that said it was almost crying by the immense happiness.

When Eragon sleeps, he usually is awake, sleeping in a woken condition. That was one of the things he had gotten when he was transformed on the Agaetí Blödhren. But sometimes he have some strange dreams, that showed the future. Later Eragon found out that those dreams was given from the Eldunarí's of the Vault of Souls. To get that kind of dream someone had to give it to him, and as not many was stronger than him, there had to be someone really strong. This time one of those dreams came to him.

A boat, a sea-green boat covered with green trim that looked like leaves and trees. The boat was large, almost as large as Darmagos. Eragon saw someone laying on the deck of the boat. The person, Eragon knew it was a person, wore sapphire-blue armor, and a sapphire-blue cape. The face of the man was strangely pointy, with sharp jaws and a sharp shin. The face was a bit pointy, and also the ears. By the man's side, it laid a blue sword, with the Ancient Rune, Brisingr. Eragon could not gasp; he was only viewing the scene. Some meters from the elf-human hybrid, there was a giant sapphire-blue dragon. Both did not breath. A jammering voice came into Eragon's ears, and an elf came into view. The elf was covered with fur, and had a sword at his belt. "No, no, no! What the 'Helgrind' has happened here? No, no, no! They can't be dead! They can't! They should make the new Rider-order, and now they are dead? Why have not the Eldunarí'es told me about this! I can't start the Rider's order myself, and Arya is staying in Du Weldenvarden. Why did they die? Eragon and Saphira should be alive!"

The yammering got unclear, and the dream ended. Eragon knew the yammering elf was Blödhgarm, and that Eragon and Saphira should be dead. "What is happening!" Eragon cried in his mind.

Eragon woke up with sweating like an enemy of Roran Stronghammer, when he is on the run. A soft feeling broke into his mind. It was very familiar to him. It tangeled trough his mind, looking at memories, and Eragon let the mind do so. That was the fastest way for Eragon to describe what has happened to Saphira. After looking at the memories, a voice came at his mind. It was as soft as a baby duckling, but still as harsh as the stories made by drunked storytellers.

" _Little one_ ". The voice said, and Eragon jumped up on his feet, and ran towards the giant blue dragon. He ran at the dragon's face, and hugged the nose as if it was the only thing that mattered. Eragon spoke in the dragon's mind. " _Saphira, I have missed you so much. When I came to Runescape the terrible emptiness told me that you were dead._ " Eragon had no more words, but Saphira certainly did.

" _I will never leave you again. I thought you were dead Eragon. I thought I would never see you again. The life of a dragon is worth nothing when the Rider has died._ (THE AUTHOR. THERE IS NO SAYING IN THE BOOKS THAT IF A RIDER DIES, SO DOES THE DRAGON. THAT IS ONLY IN THE SUPER-SUCKY-MADNESS MOVIE. CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI HAS EVEN HINTED TOWARDS THAT IT IS NOT TRUE WHEN ERAGON TOLD THE DWARVES IN TRONJHEIM THAT SAPHIRA WOULD KILL THEM ALL IF ERAGON DIED THERE)."

" _I can not stand the feelings again, Eragon. If you leave me again I will lock you into a cage, so you can never run away again. I know you did not leave me intentionally, I'm just saying._ " Eragon nodded. He wanted to do the same with Saphira, but doubted he would have the strength to hold her. "Tell me what happened to you, Saphira, I get a headache every time I search your memories."

Saphira started her tale, and purred when she did it; she had really missed talking to Eragon.

" _When I first came to Runescape, I woke up in a jail. There was steel bars all the way around me, blocking every exit. In the room, there was a man, with long beard and a creepy voice. He told me I was his prisoner, and that I would fight like a dog in a cage. I blasted the man with fire, and he hit me with his hand, causing me extreme pain. After he went, the pain succumbed and I tried to brake free, but I was stopped by men that came in. They bound me, and poked me with supersharp needles that came through my scales. They did not kill me, they only gave me extreme pain._

 _This treatment continued for some days, until I sensed a scream in the distance, a really low sound, but it was you, Eragon, screaming for me. That gave me strength and I resisted the pain. When the men tried to move me, almost a day later, I pretended I was sleeping, and killed all of them when they released me. Then I broke through the prison, and killed over 30 guards, before braking trough the castle, and flying north._

 _Then I met the green dragons, and after a little while Darmagos came to get me. After that day, I have rotten in this place, with no happiness and joy. All until I saw you coming through the doorway. Stay with me, Eragon, never leave me again._ "

 **Wow, another chapter done, and now it is not in parts. I tried to put in several good things in the chapter, and succeeded, partly. I got the fact that Saphira would put Eragon in a box, but not much more of the normal sayings of Saphira. I tried to make Blödhgarm speak the Ancient Language, but gave up after an hour of wasted time. Let's just say he used English more often than the Ancient Language. In this chapter I have used not so many Ancient Words as I wanted to get finished quickly.**

 **Review, if you like, or just skip it, and read another story. I may not update so often in the next months, as I only can use my PC on school, and I am soon finished with school, only gotta go my last years, in 3 grade (actually 13,) and 4 grade (actually 14,).**

 **Ancient Language.**

Agaetí Blödhren = Blood-oath Celebration. (held once a century to honor the original pact between elves and dragons. At one of those celebrations, Eragon was transformed into an elf-human hybrid).

Brisingr = Fire, also Eragon's sword.


	7. Chapter 7 The Messenger

**Hi, I am back with a new chapter! Yay! Please say yay with me. It is fun. I will give a super-mega short summary right now: There comes a messenger, and Eragon finds out something. The best anti-spoiler summary there ever have been, and will be (I am reading Song of ice and fire, by George. R.R. Martin. (It is a great way to stop thinking about The Dark Army, by Joseph Delaney, that I really want to read.))**

 **This is chapter 7, or 10, as it says. I have written a lot, and now I know how many chapters it will be. 31 chapters. Well, plus all the other chapters that come if I use more than 1,5k words. If you have read all there is until now, you can read some more.**

 **Tell me if you like it though. And tell me if I am asking you to review to much. I can stop it, I do not lie in writing (if I say I won't lie (if I write something that is not real, I am lying (like The Noob and the Rider (should have named it The Noob and the Rider and everyone else)))).**

 **Wow, 200 words already. Hope you like my tale, and if you want me to improve, tell me what to improve (you may have noticed the newest chapters are better than the oldest).**

 **233 words.**

Eragon had one of his waking dreams, and dreamt about Arya, as usual. Eragon loved Arya, the elven Rider, who was also the queen of the elven in Alagaësia. Each time Eragon saw Arya, his stomach was full of butterflies, and his mind darkened with thoughts of what could be. Arya was the one Eragon loved. She was one of the meanings of Eragon's life. Each week Eragon lived without Arya, was almost as bad, or as tormenting as a day without Saphira. Saphira was Eragon's dragon, and she was his partner of soul and mind, but there was no feelings like Eragon had for Arya. When Eragon had told Arya about his feelings, she had just turned her back to him, saying she was too old, and Eragon was too young. Eragon missed Arya, he knew that when he left Alagaësia, the future of the dragons and Riders were more important than the love of the creatures that could not be together. Eragon had left with that thought, thinking that Arya would only be a memory, and that the training of Riders would take over. But that would never be. Eragon would live his life, knowing his only love were gone forever.

That was the thoughts going in Eragon's mind when Darmagos came. The large light-pink dragon did not fit in the tiny doorway, so he only opened his mind, and talked in Eragon's mind after Eragon understood it was the dragon. " _Eragon, you must come! There is a Player here, saying it want to speak to the one who took the witch. You must come, if not Amelia will get you herself; she is not very patient._ "

Eragon sat still, and said back, in an angry tone. " _I do not care about Amelia! If she love her flames I will give her a ton of water! I will not leave Saphira! I have just found her, and will not leave her, not even if an army of Players stand at my door!_ " Eragon would not leave just as fast as that. Saphira agreed and told that to Darmagos as well. " _Eragon is right, Darmagos! If Amelia as much as nears Eragon, I will rip her body to pieces, and burn the remains, to see if her body still takes flames! LEAVE US NOW! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY RIDER!_ "

Darmagos only sighed, and mists of smoke came in the doorway. " _Eragon, I did not say you should leave Saphira. I know about the bond between a dragon and Rider. I had a Rider myself, thousands of years ago. I meant you should take Saphira with you, and maybe try to fly again. I thought maybe you'd like to fly out of the mountain, and out too the open ground._ " With that, Darmagos pulled away his giant head from the doorway, and tramped out of the caves in the mountain.

" _Well, you want to take a ride?_ " Eragon asked Saphira in his mind. Saphira agreed by raising her wings, letting Eragon out. Eragon always slept at Saphira's side, warmed by her belly, and shielded by her wings. Saphira stood upright, and Eragon went to the table where he had laid his stuff. Brisingr in its sheath; the blue cape nicely folded up; the sapphire-blue armor on a mannequin Eragon had singed from a plank on the sofa. Eragon never used sofas, so the pillows ended up in Saphira's bed, and the planks ended up as things Eragon singed into other things. The necklace of Gannel the dwarf hanged on Eragon's neck, so that no one could use dream stare on him. Eragon had no saddle for Saphira though; Eragon had not seen it since he was on a trip out of Alagaësia with Blöthgarm and the elves. " _Saphira, we have no saddles, and I do not fancy riding you without. I may know how to heal myself, but I do not like the pain. Maybe I can get the ones who made a saddle for Darmagos help us._ "

Saphira smiled. " _I read your memories, and Amelia said I had a gift. Say the word "Grothl", and a saddle will appear. Say the words "Grothl maxi" and an armor will appear. To get it away, say the word "Groatsnei". Try it, I have not, and I could not, I can't speak._ " Eragon had not a single idea what the words meant. Well "maxi" did maybe mean full, or max, but Grothl was WAY out of what Eragon ever knew. Eragon tried out the strange word. "Grothl!" Eragon said, and suddenly Saphira was surrounded by flames. The flames was not hot, there was no heat coming in Eragon's direction. Also, Saphira stood on a giant pillow, and there did not come any scorch marks. As suddenly as it started, the flames died out. " _Wow! Eragon, it is awesome!_ " Saphira said.

Ropes of orange flames covered Saphira from low on her neck, to the start of her belly. A saddle made of the same material covered her shoulders, and had trim with dragons on it. The saddle looked as Saphira had stated, awesome. The saddle was perfectly fitted, and did not couse Saphira any pain. Eragon fitted the sheath of Brisingr on his belt, and quickly ran up Saphira's side. The ropes was as firm as iron, and yet as soft as cloth. When Eragon sat on the saddle, he noticed it was very comfortable. Eragon fastened his legs, and Saphira ran through the doorway. She went up in the air as soon as they got in the giant halls, and Eragon laughed of the feeling of flying Saphira again. Saphira flied faster and faster, wanting to test out the saddle. She took a twirl, and flew with many hard maneuvers.

The saddle was perfect, Saphira told Eragon. It was fitted so well, and weighted so little, it was as if she did not wear a saddle at all. Almost no weight at all. Saphira quickly came out of the cave, and out into sunlight. The sun warmed the ground under the mountain, and water ran in rivers. A grand forest blocked most of the view, so Saphira flew upwards, feeling the wind on her hair. Both Saphira and Eragon loved the feeling of flying.

They flew around the sky in ten minutes before a massive roar broke the silence. Eragon looked down to the earth, and saw Darmagos flying in their direction. He quickly outflew Saphira, and gave them both a severe scolding. Then he took Saphira in his front paws, and flew down to the ground.

On the ground they were met by many dragons. The dragons were in all colors. All of the dragons wondering about a cage on a rised rock. Darmagos roared, and all the dragons left, leaving a little pile of excrement. Darmagos landed hundred meters from the cage, and told them to go there.

Eragon and Saphira flew to the cage, and saw Amelia sitting on a dried flame-chair. "So we met again, even before the battle. I will confess something. I am not as great as I said. I only said we would meet at the battle, because that was the most likely thing to happen. Hope you like the saddle, but don't thank me now. We have better things to do. We must find out what we can from the Player."

Eragon dismounted Saphira, and walked up to Amelia, with Saphira at his heels. "I am here, I am the one who took the witch from Kingy's castle. You said you wanted to speak to me." The Player smiled, and showed perfectly white teeth, as white as snow. The Player laughed, softly and full of humor, and told the three.

"Hi! Guess your Eragon, well, I am Luky. I was chosen by Kingy to be a messenger, so ill give you a message. "If you as much as near Runescape again, I will make sure you will never live a day more. As the owner of Runescape I have killed Death, so that if you die, you will not be resurrected again. Also, I have promised every player that if they work for me, I will give them 100m each, and if you are good, I will give 1b, or if you are supergood, I will give you 100b. A lot of Players are storming to my castle, and will hold of any army you might get. Come to Runescape, and I will kill you all! Ok Luky, tell them this, and if they obey, and do not come south, I will spare the monsters, but if they disagree, I will kill all monsters as a punishment. Ok, go. I said go! Get your fucking ass away before I kick it all the way north! GO!" With the last GO, he kicked my ass a meter before I landed. It hurted, I can say that. I left Runescape, never wanting to return. So pleace, kill me now, I wont go down again."

 **Wow, that chapter was as hard as any of my other chapters, and I apologize I have not used any single word from the Ancient Language, or Old-Ancient Tongue, as the dragons call it. The words to summon the saddle and armor is strange. I know just as much as you do, about it. Maxi is full, max, as Eragon thought. Tell me if I used too much descriptions, and too little action. I should have had more things in this chapter, but had not enough words left. Well, another chapter then.**

 **Tell me what you think, and if you think badly, I would love the scoldings. I love to get better.**


	8. Chapter 8 The friends of the dragons

**Hi! I'm as back as the back off a backing back, and as ready to write as an author on steroids! I have tried to put in a few Ancient Words, so your dismay may lower a few times like PH (4-5 is ten times more. Dismay 1 =not dismay. Dismay 10 =so bad I do not dare write, because I fear all gods (known and unknown), may punish me for saying such a bad word.**

"Please! I do not want to go back there, and if you force me, I will take my life! End my misery for me, I do not want it. Please, I will do anything, if you kill me." Luky cried as he spoke, and Eragon saw it was not the actor-made cry of a noob. No it was as real as Eragon's hands, and Saphira's nose. Amelia walked forwards, and held up her hands, warmth leaving them. "Letta!" Eragon said, and Amelia lowered her hands. "What? He was begging to die, so why not answer his prayers? His gods certainly won't. No gods ever answer prayers, so I will." Eragon did not like what Amelia was saying. "Let me ask him some questions first, ok?" The Queen of Fire nodded, and walked a few meters backwards. Eragon cleared his throught, and with the help of Saphira, he asked many questions. "You said you would do anything, would you tell me the evil plans of Mod Kingy?" Luky smiled. "Of course. I said I would do it, and now I will, I never lie, never. You wanted to know the evil plans of Kingy, and I got to say I know the most, but they are not secret though. I will say his most wanted plans.

His most wanted is to make Runescape a P2P, so that you would have to pay for all content.

His second most wanted plan is to end the days of the monsters. He said he would kill the monsters if you came to him, but he would do it anyways. He want to replace the monsters with guards, and humans he can manipulate.

His third most wanted plan is to make taxes, on 50% each person a year, which will give him up to 100 Trillion a year.

His fourth most wanted plan is to get Max of all items, he already has maxes worth up to 500 Quadrillion. If he get Max on all items, he would get a total of numbers so it would say 123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233. That is something all Players have wished for forever.

Well, that's most of it. Any more questions?" Eragon was stunned. He knew from Noob that money was not so hard to get on Runescape, but THAT kind of money stunned him. Saphira gave a question. " _Why is Kingy against monsters? They may be ugly, but not so ugly all of them should be killed._ " Eragon told this to Luky, and waited for an answer. "Well, I don't know that actually. Maybe he lost a fight against monsters, or maybe he just thinks they really are ugly. I have no idea." Eragon did not believe Luky, so he said a spell. "Thorta du ilumëo!" Eragon told Luky to say the same as he had, and did it.

"Well, my mind just froze and I will come back to you and ask you more questions. I will not take you to Runescape. I promise." Luky thanked him, and Eragon left his view, after saying Amelia could not kill the prisoner yet. She agreed, and flew up the mountain in a fireball. Eragon ran up Saphira, and she took off. They flew around in seconds, before Eragon saw something strange. A creature in a large yellow suit walked to the excrement left by a dragon. Saphira flew closer, and they watched. They landed a few meters from the creature, and Eragon saw it had a large mask over it's face. It was so thick Eragon could not see in. Eragon greeted the creature, and jumped off Saphira's back. He landed the ground and rolled over a few times to stop the power of the fall.

The creature looked in his direction, before continuing towards the shit. He dragged a wheelbarrow, full of rust, and a spade. When the creature came to the crap, it shoveled the excrement up in the wheelbarrow with extreme speed, and worked well, leaving nothing on the ground. The wheelbarrow had problems moving, but the creature made it, somehow.

A little roar hit Eragon's eyes, and a small black dragon came into view. It was a third of the size of Saphira, and had a grin on its jaws. It opened it's mind, and found Eragon, and gave him a tour. " _Hi, my name is Ragnar, and I am a black dragon from Runescape. I ran away a few years ago, and now I am a respected dragon of this place. If you want to know what we call it, it is the called the Area. I saw you were interested in the worker and friend. I can tell you what it was. Do you want so?_ " Saphira was in Eragon's mind, and heard all Ragnar said. Both agreed, and told so. " _Ok, the workers and friends are called Coprolites. They do not stand the sun, so they wear large yellow suits. They are better than anyone to mine, smith and take care of sick dragons. They are the best workers you can imagine. They clear away out shit, and use it as fertilizer on their fields. They came at this place for many years ago, and had with them many strange objects that moved on wheels, without anything to move it. When Amelia saw them, she tried to communicate, but the Coprolites did not speak, so the dragons talked to them with their minds. The Coprolites became our friends and workers, and we protected them from the foes they were afraid of, which they called Styx. The Coprolites still uses their strange objects, and use the sun as a source of power, as they say. Well, I guess you want to know why Darmagos did not tell you?"_ Eragon and Saphira agreed. " _Well, Darmagos is one of the only dragons that has ever seen the Coprolites without their suits, and I have heard they are very ugly, no, really ugly. Well after the tales, they are REALLY FUCKING UGLY! Well, I told you all I know about the workers and friends, can you do me a favor? I very much need this kind of favor._ " The black dragon gave Eragon a curious look, and tried it's best to smile, only to look like it growled and tried to eat Eragon. " _Ragnar, I may help you in what you seek. Tell me what it is, and I promise I will consider it._ " Eragon said in his mind, making Ragnar smile even more. " _Thank you, Rider. The thing I need from you, is to follow you on your next adventure. I got a lot of energy, that I need to get out, and I have no time to wait for war. I really need to go to Runescape, and I know you will go down there before the war, so please, can I come with you?_ " Eragon considered what the black dragon said.

" _I will not take you to Runescape, just yet. I do not even know of I will go to Runescape, and you want me to take you there? Tell me the real reason for your need, and I may take you. And tell me on the Ancient Language, so I know you speak the truth! For all I know, you could be doing all this to be close to Saphira!_ " Eragon said to the black dragon in his mind.

" _Wait, you really belive I got a crush on Saphira? Saphira? You crazy? Well, she is hot, and beautiful and all that, but she is a giant! Only the oldest dragons could go to her. Not the extremely old though, those like Darmagos are bigger than her. No, I do not have a crush on Saphira._ "

Then, on the Ancient Language, Ragnar said. " _I am a black dragon, and I love another black dragon. I did not speak the truth for my reason to go south. I need to meet my love again. I need to be with my beloved Rocky. I have been away from him in so long, I almost flied on my own, but then I would die. The sea is not a good place for small dragons like me. I should know._ "

Eragon could feel the gay dragons sorrow, Eragon felt it every time he thought of Arya. Eragon had never met a gay before, and he did not think well about two males being together, but Eragon had to take away his feelings, and think like the Leader of the Riders.

From his mouth, and not in his mouth, Eragon said to Ragnar. "You can come with us when we leave for Runescape, whenever that may be." Ragnar thanked Eragon with a giant roar, and flew away, blowing loads of orange flames in the air. Eragon could feel the happiness emating from the dragon.

 **Well, another chapter as done as always. Hope you had fun reading it, for I certainly did not have fun writing about it. It was one of the most boring chapters I have written in The Noob and the Rider. No fighting. No powertesting. No hilarious facts. 0 % cool, 100 % boring. If you actually read through it all I will congratulate you. Good job.**

 **The black dragon Ragnar is from Runescape, as it is a black dragon. But the character is made by me. If you really want to know, Ragnar was made from the name Ragnarok, only shortened a bit. I wanted to make him gay because, well, gays are humans too, they are just a bit different sometimes. Rocky came from a lot of thinking. Thought about Rocky Balboa and there it was.**

 **The Coprolites are from Roderick Gordon's and Brian Williams' Tunnels-series (from Deeper actually).**

 **The fact that the Coprolites use the excrement of dragons as fertilizer is taken from the movie Pacific Rim. (I do not remember where in the movie, or the person that said it (that is not because I am a noob, it is because I am a NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB (well, both are the same thing, but noobs can't see the difference))).**

 **Ancient Language.**

Thorta du ilumëo! = Speak the truth!


	9. Chapter 9 Have you no honor?

**Hi again! I am sorry it took a long time, well, not really. If you have read the Wardstone Chronicles, this will be a very cool chapter for you, and if you have not read it, you really should. The name on the chapter is, if you have not understood yet, a question (duhh) that will be in the chapter.**

The winds shook the sky like a giant hammer, and made Saphira noxious. The winds were extremely strong; trees was ripped out from the ground and tossed into the air like a stone given to a bored child. The storm came upon the dragon and Rider and forced them down to the ground. Dragons flew in the horizon, away from the storm. Saphira had lost her power over the sky, and flew hither and thither in the ravaging winds. Saphira had no control, and almost screamed in Eragon's mind.

" _Eragon! Help me! The winds have taken control over my wings, and soon we will crash at the ground, and brake all the bones in our body._ " Eragon had tried too help, he used all his power to hold away the winds, but his powers were not enough. " _I am trying, but the storm is too great! I will try to lead you to the ground, but it may kill me, lend me your power!_ " Eragon answered Saphira's begging. Eragon knew that if Saphira gave Eragon her power, she might die, and Eragon suspected he did not have enough energy to lead them down. _Damm!_ Eragon thought. _The moment I find Saphira, and we start to fly, we are ripped too pieces by winds!_

Saphira gave Eragon some of her power, and Eragon used the Ancient Language to slowly lead them down, while holding the storm at bay. The spell needed too much power, so Eragon opened his mind to take the energy of whatever was near. Eragon gave up, as all there was were the winds. As Eragon withdrew his mind, a male voice screamed in his mind. " _Stop the spell! Stop the spell! Amelia is here, and she will get you down safely, but you need to stop the spell, or you will kill yourself!_ " Eragon noticed the voice as Darmagos, and Eragon stopped the spell.

The winds took hold of Saphira again, and she was tossed around in the massive winds. Eragon gave his powers to Saphira, to hold her alive. Darmagos spoke again. " _You must make a shield. A shield against fire! Now! Do it or you will be burned to crisp!_ " Eragon spoke up, and said the words he needed. "Skölir nosu fra brisingr!"

Eragon was drained of magic, and Saphira lent some of hers, so that Eragon did not die. The draining stopped as Eragon knew the shield came over them. The shield was invisible, and as thin as air, but it would stop fire. Nothing else than fire.

As the winds ravaged them, they saw a light. Then they heard a blasting sound, and fire covered their vision. The fire did not harm them, as the shield did its work. The fire stopped the wind, and Saphira regained her control over her wings. She quickly flapped her wings, and moved away from the storm. When they went away, they saw the extent of Amelia's powers. The storm was at least a mile in radius, and in the middle was a little eye, where the storms were away. The entire storm was in fire, and the fire so hot it used all the oxygen in the storm to withhold itself. The storm died away, and as it did, so did the flames. All that were left from the storm, was destructions and a bad, sour smell.

Saphira flew down to Amelia, who has sitting on a deckchair on the platform that held the Messenger. "Oh my, that's my trim of the day. Sorry if it got a bit hot up there, but I had to save you. And do not fear for my wellbeing; these storms are regular in this country. And when they come here, I always stop them; can't have our home blown to the sea." Amelia gave Eragon a smile, and left the platform as a fireball. Darmagos walked to them, which was not hard too find out, as little earthquakes warned his approach. " _I would like you to rest after that flight, but what I mean is not relevant. Grimalkin is in your room, and she is not very happy. She say something about an oath, and when I told her to get out, she chased me away with strange magic. If I were you, I would not keep her waiting._ "

Eragon had heard all he needed, and Saphira headed for their room. She did not fly, she ran all she could. When they came at the doorway, Eragon saw the doorway was a shattered, probably the doing of Darmagos. Once they walked inside, Eragon saw a woman with angry eyes. Saphira walked forth, and went into Grimalkin's head, and said what you would expect. " _Get away from out room before a brake your bones and use them as toothpicks!_ " Grimalkin stood her ground, and spoke to Eragon. "When you freed me, you gave me your word on the Ancient Language that you would help me find Tom if I helped you find Saphira. You are sitting on your fucking dragon, and have not even thought about your words! HAVE YOU NO HONOR!"

Saphira got pissed as the witch talked so badly about her Rider. She jumped forwards, and tried to hit Grimalkin; not too hard though, she knew Eragon needed her, but not too soft either, so she could teach the witch a lesson. Grimalkin dodged the paw, and drew her knives. She slashed at the attacking paw, drawing blood.

Eragon screamed. "STOP! Stop this fight! I gave you my word Grimalkin, but there is a war coming. We need to rest! I promised you I would help you find Tom, but we need to gather energy so we can win this war!" Eragon dismounted Saphira, and walked up to Grimalkin. "You have no honor! I went on this journey so you could help me find Tom. I will leave, and agree to your terms if you win the fight. Hold Saphira out of it, or I will kill you both. If I win, we leave at sunrise tomorrow."

Eragon was stunned. "Wait, what? Fight? I will not fight you!" Grimalkin smiled at Eragon's words. "Well then I will win easily. I normally like to fight hard fights, but not always."

Grimalkin slashed on of her knives over Eragon's chest, and hit the magical shields he had made. Eragon smiled. Grimalkin sheathed her knives, and took up the starblade. She slashed at Eragon again, and this time his shields did not work. The blade cut his left leg, and blood dripped from it. Eragon was stunned, and moved backwards. Saphira roared, and attacked the witch. Grimalkin turned ugly, her tongue forked and hair turned into snakes dripping with green poison. Waves of fear hit Eragon and Saphira, and both walked backwards. Grimalkin turned back to her old self, smiling. "One more time, Saphira, and I will kill you." Then she attacked Eragon. Eragon equipped Andrew's staff, as Brisingr and his armor was at the table behind Grimalkin.

The witch turned angry as she saw the staff, but she held her ground. Eragon watched Grimalkin, and as she ran for him, he saw all the movements in her body. The muscles moving, as her body ran at him. Eragon tried to find a weekness, and saw none that were great enough. But he saw one; one of her legs moved slower than the others, maybe there were pain in it.

Eragon walked forwards, and attacked Grimalkin's leg. The witch quickly parried, and cut Eragon at his belly, not too deep though. She smiled. Eragon used the staff and with all his abilities in a fight, he hit Grimalkin in her left shoulder, and with a spin, he came behind her, and ran for his sword. Grimalkin noticed what Eragon did, and waited. Eragon laid the staff on the table, and equipped Brisingr. Now the fight would be better. No one should talk to him as Grimalkin did, without punishment.

Eragon ran at Grimalkin and their swords met. "Brisingr!" Eragon screamed, and the sword took fire. The action surprised Grimalkin, and Eragon attacked. Their swords met, and a clang filled the air. Grimalkin fought with great passion and speed, and Eragon barely survived the first minute, but after that, he knew about Grimalkin's way of fighting. She did not follow a simple pattern, and changed her directions to break the opponent, but Eragon saw a pattern, and slashed at her right shoulder when she attacked with the same side. Brisingr hit Grimalkin, and drew a simple drop. The fire did not work, as the Starblade shielded her.

Grimalkin attacked again, and after a few minutes, Brisingr dropped out of Eragon's hands, and the Starblade came at his throat. Grimalkin smiled as she knew she had won.

"We will leave at sunrise tomorrow. Get some sleep, you will need it."

 **Yay! Grimalkin won over Eragon. Well I do not say "Yay!" because Eragon lost, but because now we might get some more exiting stuff. The least boring thing in all the chapters that was in the north was, well, right now! And under that, the power Amelia showed when she stopped the storm (that is possible. Think about magnesium. Magnesium burn with a temperature that uses the oxygen in carbon dioxide. The air in a storm is carbon dioxide. With no oxygen, no air, and no storm!), and the third when the stories was heard.**

 **Now we will finally stop getting as bored as the word bored!**

 **Yay! Now you will say "Yay!" too.**

 **Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! YAY! YAAAAAAAAY!**

Skölir nosu fra brisingr! = Shield us from fire!

Brisingr! = Fire!


	10. Chapter 10 (Took long, see content)

**Well, hello there. Have you missed me? Have you craved a new chapter by the noobest noob there is? Well, then you are welcome to read. Have you missed the boringness of another dimension? Well, then you are welcome to read. Have you read all the chapters on this site, and only read so you can tell the authors how much they suck? Well, then you are welcome to read my chapters.**

 **If none of the have-you's are about you, you are welcome to read.**

 **Ahh, a new chapter has come, and it came before I wrote the noob things over. This chapter is one of the last boringers I will come up with, at least if you have played Runescape, or play Runescape, or will play Runescape. It will not be as boring as the rest, but if you do not play Runescape, have read The Wardstone Chronicles, or Inheritance Cycle (or are a super-fan), it will be cool.**

"Wake up, you sleepy-heads! Sunrise is in an hour, so get ready to leave." Eragon awoke from his waking dreams, and heard the growl of a grumpy dragon. " _Can I eat the witch, Little One? She gets on my nerves._ " Saphira asked her Rider. Eragon disagreed, and heard the dismay from the dragon. Saphira raised her wings, and Eragon could walk out. He did his normal morning care, which was shaving with magic, and washing his body with water.

After he was done, he pouched his blue armor, and the staff from Andrew Gower. Eragon equipped his necklace, cape and the scabbard with Brisingr. When Saphira finished stretching and grumping, Eragon said "Grothl!" and the flames sorrunded Saphira again, and soon she had her saddle. Eragon put the pouches in bigger pouches on the side of the saddle. When all their stuff was either pouched or equipped, they left the room behind, after Eragon sat down in the saddle of course.

Saphira stopped out of the doorway, when she saw Darmagos blocking the path. In front of Darmagos was the gay black dragon Ragnar, stood. Grimalkin stood in front of the dragons, smiling and showing her pointed teeth. Soon Linescart stood beside them.

After about 10 minutes, Grimalkin walked into NOOBMAISTER's room, and screamed at him. Eragon heard the angry voice of Grimalkin, and the sleapy snores of replies from Noob. After about 5 minutes, Eragon felt waves of fear, and shivered. All the others shivered. Noob screamed. "Get the hell away from me, you ugly fuck! Wow, you look as ugly as the Kalphite Queen, no she would die if she saw you! If you walked into a city, people would pay to get you out! If you walked up to Kingy, he would give away all his money if it would erase the memories of your ugliness!"

The waves of terror stopped, and Noob got nervous. "Oh, Grimalkin, it is you. Ehhh, bye! AHHHHHH! Don't kill me! AHHHHHH!" Eragon saw NOOBMAISTER running out of the doorway, with Grimalkin at his heels. Noob ran at Saphira's side, and Eragon stopped the witch. "Grimalkin! Stop! We should go, now! Leave Noob, you know you will die if you touch him." Grimalkin retreated, and Noob showed the witch his tongue.

"Go get your cabbages, Noob, and then we will leave." She said. Noob obeyed, ran into his room, and came out with a pile of papers. Noob put them in his pockets, and came up to the rest of the group. Darmagos had been saddled, and Noob, Linescart and Grimalkin climbed up Darmagos side, and settled on the saddle.

When all was settled, they left the cave, and went to the platform. The Messenger was not in his cage, he was sitting beside Amelia on a deck chair. Both smiled happily. When the group came in front of Amelia and Luky, Grimalkin spoke. "Amelia, we need to leave. I know that my friend, Tom Ward is in Runescape, I have predicted it. Since you are the leader of this place, I need to ask your permission to go. I warn you, if you do not grant us permission, I will use yo…" Amelia interrupted Grimalkin.

"Of course you may leave! Do you really think I will hold you here? Haha! You are hilarious! No, I wanted you to leave, so you could build an army down south, and when you have one, and prepare for war, you can go and get us. Go now! I will enjoy Luky's company while you're gone."

"Wait, you say we will get an army down south. How will we get an army? Who will be in the army? What wi…" Amelia interrupted Eragon as he spoke.

"I have no idea. Not a clue. Not a single mind-blazing story-turning though, that may turn the war into something we could actually win."

With that, the group walked away. When they came at the large opening, the took flight. The winds were slow, but they blew in their direction, leading them south. After an hour of boringness, Eragon got an idea. With the help of Saphira, Darmagos and Ragnar, Eragon could reach the minds of the others and asked a question in their minds, while shielding his own mind.

" _I go up from the dark, and I go down from the light. What am I?_ " The riddle came as a surprise, but the others soon thought about it. Darmagos answered first " _The sun_ ", and Eragon said it indeed was the sun.

" _I go on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the day, and 3 legs in the night. What am I?_ " This riddle was harder, and Noob answered first, after 30 seconds. " _Drugs? Trees? Cabbages?_ " Eragon answered with a "No, no and no?" The next to answer was Ragnar. " _Is it fish? 4 legs as 4 times as many in the morning and 2 times as few survive the day and 3 times as few survive the night?_ " Eragon laughed. " _No, certainly not fish._ " Then Saphira said. " _Ahh, now I know! It is round-ears and pointed-ears! They crawl on all 4 in the start of their life, walks on 2 legs in their life, and uses a stick when they get old!_ " Saphira was very happy, and got even more happy as Eragon said it was right.

" _I am the owner of the world. The day may take me away, but I always live everywhere. What am I? I am not Kingy!_ " Noob was the first to answer. "Is it a cabbage? Is it a castle? Is it a king? Is it… ahh! A shadow!" Eragon said a shadow was right.

" _If I move, all will kill me. If I stand still, none will notice me. If I have moved, all will hate me. The rain is my helper, and the sun is my enemy. What am I?_ " This riddle was harder than the others, and Eragon knew. He would not say the answer, so he just let the others use their minds to find out.

 **Wow, this was my shortest chapter, ever! It was actually shorter, so I put in some riddles. Try to find out the final riddle, it is not so hard.**

 **If you find out the answer with ease, PM it too me, so the others can try it as well.**

 **If the riddle was WAY TOO easy, I have another. This one is not easy, I promise you.**

 **"** If time stop, I will grow. If time go faster, I will shrink. My friends are despair and anger. My enemies are bravery and curiosity. No matter the enemy, I can't be killed. No matter the allies, I can't win. I can get a man too cry like a baby, and a woman too fight like a goddess. None can kill me, and none can heal me. **"**

 **Well, it is not so hard. Not really. You should have no problem finding out the answer. It is very easy.**

 **If there is anyone playing Runescape, I would like to know some things. PM me, and say you play Runescape, and I will tell you what I need. The rewards I will give, is that I will be able to write more chapters, and that I can give good work.**


	11. Chapter 11 The chapter of recruitment

**I thank you for reading all this. This is the eleventh chapter, and I am a third of finished. I have made myself a little manuscript that have 33 chapters now. When I started, it was 31, so things change. Maybe it will be 34 chapters. Maybe 35. Maybe 50! But that I do not believe, I do not like to write** ** _that_** **much.**

 **You may think that this chapter is bad, and that the dragons of the north may kill the Players protecting Kingy. There is over a thousand dragons in the north, and they fight as normal dragons, and they even got Amelia Red, that can burn thousands in one try. But you forget 1 single thing… How do you think that a thousand + some good ones can kill millions of Players? And there is dragonfire-potions. The fire of Amelia needs extreme dragonfire-potions, and the best ones got. How do you think that a thousand dragons can kill thousands of Maxer's? They can't! That is why the next 20 chapters is recruiting. So do not ask again! I'm just saying.**

"Hiss! HISS! HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" The scorpions said as the dragons flew down to them. The scorpions were an orange-brown color, and larger than a human. Their tails swung through the air as the scorpions took up a protective stance. The claws clapped hardly, and the sound cracked through the air. The scorpions hissed as they had never done before, as three dragons flew over them. The three dragons landed hundred meters away from the scorpions. The riders dismounted the dragons, and one of the riders walked forwards.

The group had been flying for two days, as Saphira and Ragnar could not fly as fast as Darmagos. They stretched out, and looked at Eragon as he walked to meet the scorpions. _Lets just hope the scorpions have minds I can talk to, if not, well, I think the dragons may want to eat after the flight._ Eragon thought. The earth was black, and barren. Stones cracked under his feet as he walked over to the potential allies.

On the flight to Runescape, Eragon remembered what Andrew had told him, and he remembered that the dead man had said Eragon had to recruit all monsters of Runescape to win the war. Eragon had been thinking about it the rest of the journey, and announced that he had too recruit all monsters they came over, and as the scorpions were monsters, Eragon would try to recruit them.

As Eragon came closer, he saw an immense hate in the eyes of the nearest scorpion. _Good, if they can feel hate, they must be smart enough to communicate._ Eragon walked closer and closer, with his left hand close to the hilt of Brisingr. Poison dripped from the tails, and their fangs dripped with saliva. Eragon would not like to be killed, so he stopped ten meters from the nearest scorpion. The scorpion attacked, and Eragon used his magic to stop it.

"Letta! Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, eka weohnata bidja ono eom tauthr edtha eom du fyrn abr Runescape!" The scorpion stopped, and moved backwards. Eragon moved closer. The scorpions looked at Eragon with intensive curiosity. Then the scorpions moved closer, but they did not attack. One of the scorpions walked away on its six legs, and came back, dragging a human in its claws. The human was a Player, Eragon could see it on the face, body and clothing. The woman looked as all womans in Runescape, with long hair and a thin body. Her breasts were hidden behind her clothes, but Eragon could see they were there. Her hair was brown, and reached her shoulders. Her skin was a light-brown color and her lips was large. The scorpions dragged her at Eragon's feet, and moved backwards. Then one of the scorpions dropped a pickaxe at Eragon's feet. The pickaxe was full of gore, with red dots on it. Eragon knew what the scorpions wanted of him, they said he should kill the Player that killed some of their kin.

"Please, don't kill me, I am to cool to die! I didn't know the insects could think, I only though they hated me, so I killed some of them. Please have mercy with me! Please have mercy with me… Wait, WTF, what is that kind of pointy ears and face? You ugly shit! Let me leave here before I kill you all! None should survive! I will kill you all!" The woman spoke as if she was the owner of the world.

"Pick up your weapon. Pick up your weapon! If you kill me, you may leave. This is a fight to the death!" Eragon shouted. Eragon did not like to kill someone that could not defend themselves.

The woman picked up her pickaxe, and lunged at Eragon, aiming at his head. Eragon took up Brisingr, and deflected the pickaxe. Then he stabbed the woman's belly, and red blood colored the dark ground red, as Eragon dragged out his sword. Eragon ripped of a piece of the woman's sweater, and cleaned Brisingr before he sheathed it. The scorpions came closer, and inspected the body of the dead woman.

After the scorpions were done, they walked closer to Eragon. Eragon moved towards the group, and the scorpions followed. _Wow, I really like the Ancient Language!_ As the army of 20 scorpions followed Eragon, the group were stunned. "Oh my, if you do this to all monsters in Runescape, you will easily have enough to win the war!" Noob said.

"Let us just hope, that it will be so easy. I do not think that it will be, however. When it comes to war, nothing is easy. I know that _I_ will not die, I know when I will die, and this war is not where I will die. I have many years to live. Martha Ribstalk scryed me a long time ago, and I will not tell who she was, or what scrying is, for we should get going. Eragon, ask the scorpions if they have seen Tom Ward."

"Hávr ono sjona Grimalkin's fricai, Tom Ward?" Eragon said to the scorpions. The scorpions exchanged glances, before they looked back towards Eragon. He knew what it meant, the scorpions had not seen Tom Ward, but it would be easier if they knew who they should have seen, and not the name. Eragon said this to Grimalkin, and she only shrugged, saying she would ask someone who understood English, and could actually tell where they had seen him.

"Linescart, you know all about this place. Where should we go?" Linescart had told she had been everywhere in Runescape, so Eragon always asked her, when there was something he needed to know. "We should go east, so we can test the skills of the scorpions." Linescart answered.

They started going east, with the dragons stomping behind them, and the scorpions clicking and hissing as they went behind Eragon. Soon the strange group came at the same place the scorpions had been, which was a mining-place. Many rocks were in the mining-place, and some pickaxes that confirmed Eragon's thoughts. They left the mining-place behind, and moved further east. After some minutes, they came at the small wall, which was a part of a small castle. They went around the wall, and came at a gate, which was open. Screams were heard at the gate, and it started to close.

"Darmagos, you may have the honor." Eragon said, smiling. The light-pink dragon was larger than the walls, and as he walked forwards, the gate closed with a boom. Darmagos gave a slight knock on the gate with his head, and the gate felled to the ground with a larger boom. Screams were heard inside, and Darmagos asked if he could burn the humans.

"No! Leave them alone, Darmagos! I will talk to them, Linescart told me that on Runescape, there is only Players, and Npc's, even though I have no idea what it is, and the NPC's is monsters! This humans is not Players, so they are monsters." Eragon moved forwards, as Darmagos stomped backwards. The humans in the castle wore ragged, leather clothing, and held cheep weapons as swords and bows.

"We mean you no harm! There will be a war, and I want you to join me. We will fight the Players, and kill Kingy! If you do not join us, we will leave you here to rot, and come for you when Kingy is dead." Eragon held his hands above his head, certain it would make the humans know he would not kill them. One of the humans, an old man with a green armor, and a yellow sword at his hips, moved forwards.

"We do not follow orders! You may threathen us as much as you like, and we will kill you for it. In this castle, there are living outlaws; thieves, rapers and murderors. You would not like to go to war with us at your side. The moment you win, you will kill us all! We live in peace up here, with no one to bother us, and we will not go to a war, when we might die even if we win! Kingy lets us live up here, but if there comes another king, outlaws would be killed at sight, and you would enhance your sight to cover all of Runescape. NO! We will not go to a simple war! But we have no problem killing, and since you have trespassed, we will kill you! Archers, fire at will! Outlaws! Charge!"

Hundred outlaws charged towards Eragon. Eragon took up Brisingr, and took up a protective stance. The outlaws came over him, and Eragon fought like the Rider he was. The group outside moved in, but Darmagos had to wait outside; he was so large he would kill all if he went inside. Grimalkin took up her knives, and danced her way through the lines of the enemies. Noob walked infront of enemies, and asked if they had some shrimps; NOOBMAISTER wanted shrimps now, as he had 100k cabbages. Linescart shot her arrows, and burned the enemies to ash.

Saphira fought like a, well, Saphira, and killed the enemies with bites and slashes with her paws. Ragnar attacked the enemies with his mouth, and tail, and killed many outlaws. They saw improvement after the first minute; now there was only 4 outlaws left. Saphira killed 1 of them, and Grimalkin killed 2. The last, the man who had talked, fought Eragon. The yellow sword hit Brisingr every time, as Eragon parried the attacks. The outlaw was a good man, Eragon thought he could never have lost in a battle. Linescart redied her bow, and Grimalkin pushed her away, saying something in her ear. Linescart moved away, and let the fight move on.

Each attack Eragon made, was blocked and parried by the outlaw, and each attack the outlaw made, was blocked and parried by Eragon. The fight continued for ten minutes, before the outlaw moved backwards, and dropped his sword. He raised his hands, and began to talk. "You are a great here with your sword. I have never met someone as good as you. My name is Gunnar, and I was the champion of the barbarians until I killed a very honorable Player. I was chased north, and here I became the leader, as I was the best outlaw. I will give you my sword, and I will be your ally." Gunnar sat down on his knees, and held his sword with two hands, raising it for Eragon to take it.

Eragon did not take it. "Keep your sword, you will need it in the battles you will rage with me. You are welcome as a warrior, Gunnar. My name is Eragon, and I am a Rider". After that, Eragon introduced all the others in the group, but he could not introduce the scorpions, as Eragon did not know their names, if they had some.

 **A new chapter, done. Hope you liked the chapter. If you want to know, they came at the mine in the north of the Wilderness, and walked to Rogues' castle. Darmagos was to big for the castle, as the castle was tiny. If you do not belive me, go up and check for yourself. Darmagos is as high as 5 Saphira's, and Saphira is as high as a house (Christopher forgot that houses can be small and large).**

 **The fact about Gunnar is that he is awesome, and I could not let him die. He is a marvelous swordsman, even better than Jaime Lannister in A song of ice and fire. His sword is not modsword (the mod-armor is yellow, so if there was a sword, it should be yellow), but it is a sword made from yellow ore, one that does not excist in Runescape. it is tier 99, and much better than drygores. If Brisingr was on Runescape, it should also be tier 99.**

Letta! Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, eka weohnata bidja ono eom tauthr edtha eom du fyrn abr Runescape! = Stop! I will not harm you, I will ask you to join me to the war of Runescape!

Hávr ono sjona Grimalkin's fricai, Tom Ward? = Have you seen Grimalkin's friend, Tom Ward?


	12. Chapter 12 The Mage Arena

**I am sorry it took a lot of time, but it was hard to make chapter 11 and 12. Really hard. So hard I do not even have a word for the hardness. As hard as Vorago is to kill by someone that have noob levels (trust me, I have tried). Hope you like the Chapter. And if you do, I will only say, Enjoy!**

"So, Linescart, where are we going?" Eragon asked. "We could go south, but then we may need to fight the Wildyworms. They are amazing creatures, and I fear you may not be able to recruit them. In the last couple of years, it has been a death-trap, to walk into the Wilderness, as you would meet the Wildyworms. They are fearsome creatures that kill you with ease. Thousands of Players have met their deaths, as they fought the Wildyworms. The only safe way to get out of the Wilderness, is to go west, but then we will need to pass deadly foes, but they are not really hard to kill though."

After that minor speech, they walked west. The dragons could have flied, but they could not leave the scorpions. The scorpions were not good fighters, but they were allies, and Eragon did not leave his allies, no matter their noobness. That was why NOOBMAISTER was still around.

They came back to the mining-place, and left it as they kept moving. They were not hungry, after Gunnar was recruited, the group ate all the food in the castle, but Darmagos was still hungry though, 100 kilos of meat was not enough for the giant dragon.

They came at a line of lava, and walked north to go around. They came over a way into where the lave pointed, but Linescart led them west, not wanting to go with the lava. After about a minute, they saw a fortress, and waves of elements at the top. When the got closer, they saw it was mages, fighting. "This is the Mage Arena. We will not go up there." She led the group southwest, to go around the Arena, but was stopped by a ray of light.

A man stood where the light had been, and Linescart mumbled "Marvelous", quite angry. The man smiled, and Linescart moved forwards. "Leave, and we will let you live. We will not fight, we have not any wish to fight you and get a godcape."

The man wore purple garments, and had a long beard. On his head was a little clump of gray hair. His smile was nice and warm, but his eyes was full of anger and hate. "I welcome you, shurtugal, and you, Malkin. I have heard of your powers, and I wish to invite you to fight at my Arena. If you win, all the mages in this Arena, two hundred, will join you. I know of your intentions, and you should know what two hundred mages can do. Most are good. If any of you lose a fight, though. We will take the fallen ones gear and magic, and let the others leave. This is an offer you cannot refuse."

Eragon thought about it, and asked Linescart. "You said the mages were easy to kill, do you mean it? Will we die if we fight?" Linescart sighed. "Why do you have to listen to all I say? Ok, the mages are easily killed, but I am a ranger, and rangers easily kill mages. You might be up to a challenge, but I think you may win. Go, we will need two hundred staffs."

Eragon accepted the challenge, and Grimalkin did as well. In a flash of light, they were teleported to the top of the Arena, which was as flat as Amelia's mountain-top, but much more rugged. The man, who had been down to earth, had also been teleported up to the Arena. "Three fights, one for each of you. The opponent will be harder after each killed foe. You may not fight together, only by yourselves."

Then the man disappeared in another flash of light.

Eragon heard a roar, and a giant bear ran at him. Another giant bear ran at Grimalkin. Eragon took up his sword, and as the bear attacked him, Eragon slashed his sword at the bear's head. The sword did no damage, and Eragon barely dodged the fangs of the bear. Eragon attacked, and the sword still did no damage. _Oh, this is a Mage Arena! I have to be a mage!_

Eragon ran backwards, and as the bear charged him again, he killed the bear with a spell. "Eldrvarí du artos!" Magic seeped out of his body as the magic burned the bear. The bear screamed loudly, and after a moment of burning, it died. The smell of burned bear was making Eragon gasp, but soon the winds had blown it all away.

Eragon looked at Grimalkin, which stood beside a dead bear. "You took your time, Eragon". She said. _Fuck you!_ Eragon thought.

The man came back in a ray of light. "Well done. The first round was just childsplay though, now it starts to get harder." Then another ray of light took the man away. _I will just call the man Ray._ Eragon thought.

Two tiny humans walked up to Eragon, with green staffs with intricate carvings. The one closest to Eragon pointed at Eragon, and green claws attacked him. Eragon dogded the green claws by rolling over. The tiny human attacke again, and now it pointed it's staff on Eragon, and a green ball attacked him. Eragon dodged again, and attacked the tiny human.

"Eldrvarí iet fjandí!" Eragon yelled, and his magic sapped again. The tiny human raised its staff, and the fire stopped. Eragon gave a glance towards Grimalkin, and saw the tiny human was dead.

"Thrysta vindr!" Eragon yelled at the tiny human. Eragon did not loose much energy, and the tiny human choked, and died.

Ray came back, this time in another ray of light. "Well done. Here, have some energy, you will need it when you fight the next foe. And now you can work together, I only have one, of this warrior, called the Urg."

Eragon felt his body get filled with energy, and he stored some of it in the sapphire on Brisingr. Soon Eragon was full of energy, and an enemy came to view, if you can call it come to view. The Urg was 20 centimeters high, and had four arms and two legs. It stood like a human, but had green skin, and a face that resembled the face of a man, but it was slick and hang a bit out of the real head inside, because the real head was many times smaller. Eragon saw with fear that the face was taken from a real man, that had been skinned. The clothing of the Urg was made from skin, probably taken from the same man that had lost his skin on the head.

Eragon attacked with the same spell as before.

"Thrysta vindr!" But the magic had no effect. The creature pointed one of its hands at Eragon, and threathened to rip him apart. Eragon stopped it.

"Letta du vanyalí abr iet fjandí!" The magic stopped, and the Urg looked at him with a hate as large as anything Eragon had ever seen. Grimalkin started chanting, and the Urg was raised into the air. The Urg pointed at Grimalkin with two hands, and Grimalkin was almost tossed of the Arena. She was at the end, holding on at the ledge. Eragon was about to help her, but the Urg pointed at him with three hands. Eragon could not hold on, and was tossed a mile up in the air, waiting for the ground.

Eragon could easily have stopped the fall, or atleast slowed it, but he smiled. He knew he had won. _The creature wants us to go away from it, now I know its weakness._ Eragon dropped towards the ground with a great speed. The second before he smashed his bones on the Arena, he stopped the fall. "Letta!" He said. The Urg looked angrily at Eragon and pointed with four hands, and one leg. Eragon knew that the magic of the Urg would kill him, so he said the name of the Ancient Language, and shielded himself against the power.

"Skölir edtha frá vanyalí." The magic of the Urg did not work, and Eragon walked closer. The Urg tried to run away, but Eragon stopped it with another "letta". Eragon walked closer, and took the Urg with his hands. He lifted it up, and said one single word. "Deyja". The hate of the Urg's eyes stopped, and Eragon dropped it. Grimalkin climbed up the Arena, and said. "That was amazing, it was honorable to watch."

"Yes, it was amazing! But you do not know what you have done! If you had only killed the Urg, as was intended, it would come back and fight for us, but now you have blasted it out of excistence! It was the third best creature in Runescape! only beaten by Kingy and the Hacker! You know what you have done! Think about it, if we loose, it is all on you! We will join you though, I do not lie, it is under my dignity."

 **Damm, Eragon may be thinking. The third best creature in Runescape, killed by Eragon. I think that say Eragon is awesome. Even if Eragon could not kill the Urg, it would not have killed Grimalkin. This is not the fight she would die, but maybe she would be a cripple, and Eragon would be dead. They won two hundred mages, and three of them are godlikely amazing! Ray's real name is Brandon Corpsefowl, not from anything else than my imagination.**

 **You might be wondering about the top ten best creatures in Runescape, and I will tell you, just to be nice.**

 **But you should note one thing, this is not the Runescape you may play, this is in the future. Many years after the Runescape you play now. Here, Andrew Gower became a boss again after Kingy killed the other owners. He killed the owners in real life, as that is the only way. Andrew hided in Norway, in Andebu, in Vestfold. Kingy did not find him, and Andrew took control. It is said by Kingy that after he killed Andrew, Jagex could not withhold his ownership. It means that the CODES of Jagex could not withhold his ownership. Codes mean all on the internet.**

 **1\. Kingy. (May be number 2)**

 **2\. The Hacker. (May be number 1)**

 **3\. The Urg.**

 **4\. The Demonking called 'Gÿntêí 'Godless' Glûgõä', or Three G's.**

 **5\. Shadow Vorago (the same as Shadow barrows)**

 **6\. Vorago.**

 **7\. The final boss in the TzHaar fight caves. Wave 63. The one that killed TzTok-Jad so easily that the wave after Jad got a new boss. Do not have a name for it, yet, but it is very strong with much less weaknesses than the Urg. This is a top ten strongest, not best. In a real fight, 7 would win over the Urg.**

 **7\. Enhanced Wildyworm.**

 **8\. Arraxor.**

 **9\. The vampire called, Jo Vantis. (Not in Runescape, as you know of now.)**

 **10\. Gunnar Stealstorm (A barbarian that joined Eragon and his group).**

 **1 out of 10 has joined Eragon. Yay! Lets hope others will be as easy to recruit, if you get to recruit them at all. If you are mad Nex is not there, she is number 19. Well, since number 3 is dead number 11 is Kalphite King.**

 **Hope you loved the chapter, tell me if you do, and tell me if you hated it. PM me, and I will tell you things I want to know about Runescape. If I tell now, it would be spoilers.**

Eldrvarí du artos! = Burn the bear!

Eldrvarí iet fjandí! = Burn my enemy!

Thrysta vindr! = Compress the air!

Letta du vanyalí abr iet fjandí! = Stop the magic of my enemy!

Letta! = Stop!

Deyja = Die.

Skölir edtha frá vanyalí. = Shield me from magic.


	13. Chapter 13 The land of frost

**Ahh, I am sorry about the bad descriptions in this chapter. It is just, well, it stand in the afterwords.**

 **In this chapter there is much that is cool, and much junk. Darmagos is a valuble asset, as you will read; no spoilers here!**

They moved west, with a very large group. In the group there was three dragons. Darmagos, Saphira and Ragnar. There were Eragon, Grimalkin, Linescart, NOOBMAISTER and Gunnar, and thirty scorpions and two hundred mages. They walked west as they left the Arena behind. Eragon was full of energy, and the only way to stop jumping around like a child, he stored much of his energy in the sapphire on Brisingr.

Suddenly Ragnar talked in Eragon's mind. " _Eragon! I must leave! I know where Rocky is_ **(the gay boyfriend of Ragnar)** , _and I need to go! I will thank you grately for taking me here, and I will find you again, with an army of dragons. The dragons of Runescape will go to war!_ " Eragon accepted, as an army of dragons would help more than a daydreaming Ragnar.

Suddenly the black dragon flew south, towards the dangerous Wilderness. Eragon told the others why Ragnar had left, before they continued their journey.

They walked past a little house with some strange pirates, and when they had disagreed on joining the war, the mages had killed all the pirates. The group took all the supplies from the dead pirates, and walked more west. Soon they came at a strange course, with some humans and creatures running around over sticks, under holes and over planks. Linescart was greeted by the creatures, and they became allies.

Now the group was made of two dragons; Eragon, Grimalkin, Linescart, NOOBMAISTER, Gunnar and Trainer Swift (an agility-trainer); thirty scorpions; two hundred mages; four humans that had trained agility; a half-troll that had trained agility and five dwarves that had trained agility.

As the group went more west, they soon came to snow. The air was cold and the snow crunched. At least there was no ice that could brake their bones. Eragon and the dragons were protected from the cold, naturally, but the others were not. Eragon and the Mages used magic to protect all from cold. Especially the scorpions needed to be protected from the cold.

Linescart walked in front, and leaded the group southwest, through the mountain. After a while, she stopped and asked Eragon. "Eragon, there are many creatures on this mountain. If you want, we can come down safely, or we can meet monsters and try to recruit them. Your choice, but I promise you, some will die."

Eragon chose to recruit, and Linescart led them southwest again. Many times they met obstacles that was hard to climb over, so Darmagos stood quite long in front, and when the path was too small for him, or there were obstacles in the way, the others in the group retreated as Darmagos blew tides of flames, and melted the obstacles and tiny paths.

After a long way, Linescart moved directly east, and they saw campfires. As they moved closer, stones were tossed at them, but Eragon, Grimalkin and the Mages stopped them. The group came closer, and saw there were strange fat creatures tossing stones at them. The trolls was full with muscels, and did not wear much clothing. Darmagos made a path up to the trolls, and the group started walking up. Many trolls gathered to ward them off, but Eragon stopped them.

"We come in peace! Join us to war, and we will let you live!" Eragon yelled towards the trolls. One of the trolls, over two meters high, walked closer. "You, war say you. What war want you us join?" The speech was raw and said English was not usual for the trolls to speak. "Join us to the war against the Players! We wish to kill Kingy and the Players! But, if you don…" The troll interrupted Eragon. "We war! We war! We war! Big Bug will war!"

Now the group had fifty trolls as well.

After that, they went northwest, and now there was many more obstacles. However, Darmagos was happy to blow his fire.

After an hour, they came at a path of two mountains. The mountains were large, and the way inside was small. Darmagos could not take off, as the path was too small for him to take off. Darmagos had increased the size, but it was still quite small.

"Up there is the Godwars Dungeon. There is many powerful entities there, and if you recruit them, we stand much stronger. But you have to choose some that can come. You can not let the scorpions and Darmagos stay alone outside." Linescart said.

"I will not leave Saphira!" Eragon said angrily. "Hey, Eragon, did I mention Saphira! She can fly over this mountain, and the path down is large enough for her! Do not misunderstand me again!"

Eragon turned around and said. "I want to go with Saphira and the ten best creatures, that can come down. I want to go with Saphira; Grimalkin; Linescart so we know where to go and Gunnar. I want two trolls, and three Mages. You can discuss who it will be, but it has to be the best ones."

The creatures discussed; the Mages stood still, like they had already discussed, and the trolls shouted and yelled and made much noice. After a minute of load sounds, the trolls calmed down, and two fearsome creatures went forth.

"I Undal am" One of the trolls said. Undal was two and a half meters high, and held a stone club the size of a child in his left hand.

"Felicia am I." The other troll said. Felicia was two meters high, and was a female troll by the looks of it. She held a strange weapons in her hands; it was flat, and had a handle which Felicia held. the ends on the weapons were curved, and the weapons were made of hard iron **(frying pans, if you wanted to know).**

The mages were much better looking, not so hard, and wore different types of garments.

The one to the left said "My name is Robert Stain, and I am the leader of the Stains." Robert wore red garments, that was so long it dragged to the ground. He had a long pointy hat, and gloves the same color as the rest of his garments.

The one in the middle said "My name is Niles Dormant, and I am the leader of the Confusers." Niles wore the same type of garments as Robert, though it was black.

The one to the right said "My name is Brandon Corpsefowl, and I am the leader of the Mage Arena. You have met me there, so you should know. And by the way, Ray is not such a bad name, after all." Ray/Brandon wore light garments, perfectely fitted his body, he had light-green gloves and shoes made of leather.

None of the Mages held a weapon.

After the group had been confirmed, Eragon mounted Saphira and they flew over the mointain, and were met by hungry wolves. The wolves wee large, and looked quite thin. Eragon pittied them, and tried to recruit them, but the wolves ran away. No matter how hungry you were, you did not try to fight a dragon.

They looked down towards the dungeon, and flew down as Linescart told them to. Immediately creatures started attacking. Eragon said "Grothl Maxi!" to try out the armor. Flames covered Saphira, but Eragon did not feel the warmth. When the flames stopped, Saphira was covered in a cool armor, and as one creature- green and ugly – attacked Saphira, the sword shattered. "Wow! I really have to thank Amelia! That was awesome! I wish to recruit you to fight against the Players! Join me!"

The monsters did not care, and attacked Eragon and Saphira. Saphira quickly attacked, and Eragon used his magic and sword.

When the rest of the group had climbed down to the dungeon, all the monsters were dead.

"God, gracious! Did you not try to negoitiate?" Eragon nodded gravely. Linescart continued. "Well, we should go to the Bandosian dungeon, but I think Saphira should stay, the way is quite small. Andrew said we should see Graardor, and we will."

Linescart led them northwest, and they came at a crossing. The crossing was very small, but Eragon would have Saphira with him. "Nángorö mor'amr du gata!" Much energy left his body, and emptied the energy in the sapphire on Brisingr. The crossing blew apart, and after the dust had settled, a large pathway was seen, large enough for Saphira.

After many compliments, they went in. Inside, there were more monsters, and the group quickly killed them.

 **Sorry, I were not quite good in describing things. This chapter was one of the worst describers I have written. Hope you can forgive me, I used much time thinking about Runescape, and I cannot describe what I do not know. I do not play Runescape any more, I got too addicted, and so I am on rehab. If I see videos of Runescape, or play, I will not get away again, but writing is not as bad. The shrink said nothing about storywriting or storyreading!**

 **I will stop writing this story in a while; I am writing The Queen of Fire on . This is the story of Amelia Red. I will write on The Noob and the Rider, but not as much.**

 **I will not stop forever. I want to know how it ends, just as much as you.**

Nángorö mor'amr du gata! = Blast open the path!


End file.
